One Kiss and You Become Mine (INA Trans)
by Yuki Anna
Summary: Hanya perlu satu ciuman tak disengaja dari Chanyeol untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta yang mendalam. ChanBaek ft KaiSoo / Romance / School Life / Boys Love / INA Trans. [CHAPTER 10 IS UP]
1. Foreword

**Foreword**

**Cast** : Park Chanyeol – Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)

**Author** : kafkofa

**Link** : com/story/view/543867/one-kiss-and-you-become-mine-schoollife-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek || tambahkan asianfanfics di depannya link ya.

**Translator **: Yuki Anna

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but this translation. The original story belongs to kafkofa. No profits taken. Don't copy my translation without my permission.

**Warning** : Yaoi, Boy x Boy, Boys Love, Shounen-ai.

Thanks to **kafkofa** for giving me permission to translate this great story.

Enjoy and happy reading~

* * *

><p>"Siapa kau?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan kesal.<p>

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, calon pacarmu." Baekhyun berujar sambil menyeringai.

"Apa?"

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tinggal dengan siapapun yang merenggut ciuman pertamaku selamanya."

"APA?"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S : <strong>

Hai~ hai~

Yuki disini^^ Ini project pertama Yuki buat nerjemahin FF. Dan FF yang bakal Yuki terjemahin kali ini adalah ChanBaek FF dari author kafkofa. Terima kasih buat kafkofa yang udah ngijinin Yuki buat nerjemahin FF ini. Maaf banget kalo terjemahannya masih banyak kekurangan. Yuki masih dalam tahap belajar. Yuki nerima kritik-saran kok buat terjemahan Yuki.

Ini baru forewordnya. Chapter 1 akan dipost minggu depan (semoga enggak mundur) kalau Yuki enggak banyak tugas sebelum UAS /curhat/.

Selamat membaca ChanBaek shipper, EXO-L, dan para readers~

xoxo,

Yuki


	2. Chapter 1

Satu malam yang dingin di akhir bulan November, orang-orang sudah berada di bawah selimut di tempat tidur mereka menikmati kehangatan, mencoba untuk bersembunyi dari dinginnya cuaca... Baekhyun berharap ia bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka, tapi ia tahu ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan agar bisa mewujudkan harapannya itu.

Ia menghela napas berat sebelum meletakkan pakaian yang basah di atas lantai coffe shop.

Setelah lima belas menit, sebuah senyuman puas kentara di wajahnya. Ia akhirnya selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Ia bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik, kau bisa pulang sekarang." Seorang pria berumur empat puluhan berkata dengan senyuman hangat ketika ia melihat Baekhyun mengumpulkan barang-barang yang sudah bersih.

"Terima kasih Tuan Jung, selamat malam." Baekhyun berseru sambil membungkuk kepada boss-nya sebelum pergi ke ruangan pegawai untuk mengambil barang-barangnya ─jaket dan tas sekolahnya.

"Kau juga, pulanglah sekarang, ini sudah larut."

"Sampai bertemu besok." Baekhyun berkata seraya berjalan menuju pintu.

Ia menutup resleting jaketnya sesaat setelah pintu coffe shop terbuka, menunjukkan angin dingin di luar tempat yang nyaman.

Ia menghembuskan napas, melihat napasnya berubah menjadi kepulan putih, ia terkekeh kecil menikmati kepulan kecil menari-nari di depan matanya sebelum menhilang di antara dinginnya angin musim salju, setelahnya ia melihat sekelilingnya, menyadari bahwa jalanan yang biasanya ramai kini sepi, tapi itu tak mengejutkan dirinya, di malam yang sedingin ini orang-orang biasanya memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dimana mereka bisa menemukan kehangatan di antara anggota keluarga. Bukannya ia peduli, ia tahu bahwa tak ada seseorang yang menunggunya bagaimanapun juga.

Ia mengambil satu langkah, dua langkah, dan seterusnya, ingin segera sampai di rumah secepat yang ia bisa sehingga ia bisa tidur sebentar sebelum bangun untuk bersiap-siap sekolah di pagi hari.

Karena ini sudah pukul 2 pagi dan toko-toko tutup pukul 1, ia memutuskan mengambil jalan pintas. Itu adalah gang kecil tanpa penerangan, ia selalu takut melewati gang itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah lelah dan benar-benar ingin tidur, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melewatinya malam ini.

Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahun. Ia bersekolah di pagi hari, bekerja di toko buku di siang hari −ia mengerjakan PRnya di waktu luangnya disana− dan terakhir ia bekerja di coffe shop sampai di penghujung hari.

Ini memang banyak, tapi setelah bertahun-tahun kalian bisa mengatakan kalau ia bisa mengatur waktunya dengan sukses. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, itu bukan berarti ia tidak lelah, ia lelah, tapi ia tidak suka menunjukkan kelemahan atau penderitaannya, itu selalu terkubur dalam-dalam, di dalam hatinya.

Tak memiliki orangtua di hidupnya membuatnya kuat dan bangga pada dirinya sendirinya.

Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki mendekat padanya, membuatnya mengenggam erat tali tasnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba memahami asal suara itu.

Suara itu semakin keras dan segalanya terjadi begitu cepat yang mana otak Baekhyun berhenti bekerja selama beberapa saat.

Entah bagaimana ia berakhir dengan didorong ke tembok, bibir seseorang menempel di bibirnya.

Ia membeku, tapi bukan karena hawa dingin, ini karena seorang pemuda sedang menciumnya...

Menciumnya!

Akhirnya otak Baekhyun mulai berfungsi kembali yang mana membuatnya sadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ia ingat bagaimana ia menggerakkan badannya lagi, jadi ia menggerakkan tangannya ke dada pemuda itu, ingin mendorong pemuda itu tapi sesaat setelah tangannya bertemu dengan badan pemuda tak dikenal itu, ia merasakan dada yang hangat di bawah telapak tangannya, yang membuatnya lupa apa yang harus dilakukannya selama beberapa detik...

Akhirnya ia memberikan pemuda di depannya itu dorongan yang kuat, tapi itu tidak cukup karena pemuda itu bahkan tak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Kumohon, tetaplah diam." Pemuda itu berkata sambil memotong ciuman mereka; ia kehabisan napas seperti ia sehabis berlarian untuk beberapa saat.

Disana gelap, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa melihat ciri-ciri pemuda itu di bawah sinar rembulan.

Ia punya kulit putih yang bercahaya di bawah sinar rembulan.

Matanya yang mana besar dan berkilap, Baekhyun merasa seperti tenggelam di dalamnya, kemudian matanya menatap mulut pemuda itu, bibir yang merah, yang agak terbuka dan napas berat pemuda itu terdengar, dan kepulan putih dari mulutnya terlihat.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi bagaimanapun juga takdir berkata lain.

Langkah kaki terdengar lagi, tapi kali ini terdengar jelas bahwa itu lebih dari satu orang.

"Aku yakin aku melihatnya berjalan kesini!" Baekhyun mendengar sebuah suara berat.

"Shit." Pemuda itu berkata sebelum menempelkan bibir mereka lagi.

Pikiran Baekhyun bekerja lebih cepat kali ini dan mencoba untuk mendorong lagi pemuda itu darinya, ia kemudian merasakan tangan yang kuat di sekitar tangannya, menjaganya untuk tetap di tempatnya –di dada pemuda itu−.

Suara itu semakin keras.

Baekhyun merasa pemuda itu melumat bibir bawahnya, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, jadi ia tetap disana bahkan tanpa membuka matanya –ia menutup matanya sesaat setelah pemuda itu mencium bibirnya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia sedikit merintih kesakitan ketika ia merasakan sebuah gigitan di bibir bawahnya.

Segera setelahnya lidah pemuda itu berada di dalam mulutnya, melumat setiap bagian yang bisa ia raih.

Suara tak dikenal yang berjalan mendekati mereka telah menghilang, ia tak bisa mendengar apapun lagi di sekelilingnya.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan di dalam dadanya, tak tahu apakah itu karena betapa hebatnya ciuman tadi, atau karena ia membiarkan orang tak dikenal menciumnya seperti ini.

Segalanya berakhir ketika pemuda itu mengakhiri ciumannya, membiarkan keduanya mengambil udara sebanyak yang mereka butuhkan.

Dan hanya seperti itu, pemuda yang muncul entah dari mana itu sudah menghilang.

Baekhyun merasa kakinya melemas, membiarkannya jatuh ke tanah. Ia menyentuh bibirnya, merasakan kehangatan di bibirnya sama seperti hatinya yang masih berdebar layaknya tak ada hari esok.

Apa yang sudah terjadi? Tapi yang paling penting, siapa dia?

* * *

><p>"Yah! Chanyeol kesini kau!" seorang pria berlari mengejar pemuda yang lebih tinggi.<p>

"Tidak sekarang!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan bahagia, menikmati permainan ini.

"Orangtuamu akan membunuh kami jika kau tak kembali!" pria itu mencoba lagi kini telah kehabisan napas.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan kembali besok setelah sekolah." Kata Chanyeol masih berlari.

"Ap−tidak! Chanyeol! Berhenti!" Pria itu tetap berteriak, tapi tak berefek pada pemuda itu.

Kalian mungkin berpikir ini aneh, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang normal di kehidupan Park Chanyeol.

Selalu seperti ini.

Orangtuanya akan selalu di luar kota untuk beberapa urusan bisnis, membiarkan Tuan Choi (kepala pelayan yang dipercaya) mengurus dirinya. Ini semua bermula ketika ia berumur 10 tahun, dan ia baik-baik saja dengan seseorang yang mengawasinya 7 hari 24 jam tapi sekarang ketika ia sudah berumur 17 tahun, ia merasa sebal. Tapi orangtuanya tak pernah menyadari berapa umurnya karena mereka tak ada disana melihatnya tumbuh –itu membuatnya sakit pada awalnya tetapi ia sudah melupakannya sekarang− dan selalu tahu bahwa Tuan Choi ada disana untuk mengawasinya.

Jadi malam ini ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Kai −lagi− ia sudah cukup lelah dengan setiap orang yang memperlakukannya seperti ia adalah seorang bayi.

Chanyeol merasa lelah berlari, dan ia berterima kasih melihat sebuah gang gelap.

Terlihat seperti tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi. Ia berlari kesana, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki pria itu di belakangnya.

Ia kehabisan ide sampai ia melihat seorang pemuda pendek yang berjalan sendirian.

Ia mendenger pria itu semakin mendekat, jadi tanpa berpikir banyak, ia berlari ke arah pemuda itu, mendorongnya ke tembok, menciumnya... ia benar-benar tak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu, tapi tetap melakukannya pada akhirnya.

Setelah beberapa saat ia bisa merasakan pemuda itu mencoba mendorongnya.

"Kumohon, tetaplah diam." Ucap Chanyeol dengan napas memburu, mencium pemuda itu tak membantunya sama sekali setelah berlari.

Pemuda itu berhenti menggeliat dan Chanyeol bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu sedang menatapnya, tapi disana benar-benar gelap hingga ia tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali mata pemuda itu yang bersinar, dan harus ia katakan, itu adalah sepasang mata paling cantik yang pernah ia lihat.

Uhhg tidak sekarang Chanyeol!

Fokus.

Ia bisa mendengar lagi para pria itu semakin mendekat.

"Aku yakin aku melihatnya berjalan kesini." Chanyeol mendengar ucapan salah satu pegawainya.

"Shit." Ucapnya, ia tak mau pulang ke rumah.

Ia menatap pemuda itu dan tanpa sadar ia menciumnya lagi.

Pemuda itu mulai mendorongnya lagi, tapi kali ini Chanyeol memegang kedua tangan pemuda itu, membiarkannya berada di dadanya.

Tuan Choi dan para pria lainnya sampai di tempat ia bersembunyi, Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan di waktu yang singkat seperti ini hanya ada satu ide yang muncul di kepalanya.

Bercumbu.

Ia melumat bibir pemuda yang lebih pendek itu, tapi tak ada respon, ia mencoba lagi tapi pemuda itu tak bergerak.

Para pria itu bergerak mendekat ke arah mereka dan tak ada waktu lagi.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir pemuda itu, dan mendorong masuk lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda yang lebih pendek itu ketika bibirnya terbuka, membalikkan wajahnya ke sisi lain.

"Dia tak disini!" Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Yeah, hanya ada remaja yang sedang bercumbu." Yang lain menyahut sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dia pasti sudah lewat jalan lain. Ayo!" Kata Tuan Jung sambil berjalan keluar gang gelap itu.

Sesaat setelah langkah kaki itu menghilang, Chanyeol menghela napas lega, mengakhiri ciumannya dan berlari ke sisi yang lain, takut mereka akan datang lagi, tak peduli apa yang telah ia perbuat pada pemuda malang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p>P.S. :<p>

Akhirnya chapter 1 kelar juga~

Ternyata nerjemahin capek juga ya, hehehe xD Chapter 1 ini tadi hampir 1.500 kata. Yuki mesti bolak-balik kamus. Tapi Yuki seneng kok, apalagi pas udah kelar gini.

Gimana ceritanya? Review dong~ boleh review tentang ceritanya, tentang terjemahannya, atau tentang penulisannya kok.

Oiya, jangan lupa original story-nya di asianfanfics ya~ ini link-nya **w w w . asianfanfics . ****com/story/view/543867/one-kiss-and-you-become-mine-schoollife-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek** || hilangin spasinya ya~

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah ngefollow, ngefavorite-in, komen, dan menunggu terjemahan FF ini. Yuki nggak bisa bales di sini. Yuki udah bales lewat PM. Jadi yang ngerasa komen, ngefollow, atau ngefavorite-in FF ini, cek inboxnya ya~ sekali lagi makasih buat semuanya^^ =))

Sampai jumpa chapter 2~

xoxo,

Yuki


	3. Chapter 2

"Yah! Apa yang membuatmu lama?" Kai bertanya kesal sesaat setelah membuka pintu, menunjukkan temannya yang tinggi.

"Uh.. mereka melihatku kabur." Ujar Chanyeol tersenyum malu padanya.

"Ayo masuk." Kai menghela napas, memberi jarak agar Chanyeol bisa berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Bukan hal baru untuk Kai melihat teman 'raksasa'nya di depan pintu rumahnya di tengah malam.

Sejak mereka 15 tahun, Chanyeol mulai mengunjungi rumah Kai untuk menghabiskan hari-harinya disana, berkata betapa ia benci tinggal di rumahnya, dimana semua orang memperlakukannya seolah ia anak berumur 5 tahun. Dengan berjalannya waktu ia mulai menginap, Kai tak mempermasalahkannya lagipula, hanya saja ia benci musim salju dan udara dingin, ia lebih suka musim panas. Itulah kenapa ia benci meninggalkan ranjangnya untuk membukakan pintu di cuaca dingin.

Mereka berjalan ke kamar Kai tanpa membuat keributan karena orangtua Kai sedang tidur di kamar sebelah.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Kai yang duduk di ranjangnya dan Chanyeol duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Aku tak tahu, makan sesuatu mungkin? Berlarian membuatku lapar." Chanyeol meringis, menepuk perutnya yang kosong.

"Baiklah, ayo ke dapur, tapi jangan berisik kali ini, jadi ibuku tak akan berteriak seperti yang terakhir kalinya." Ujar Kai yang membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan.

"Yeah, aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi, ibumu lebih menakutkan daripada ayahmu." Ujar Chanyeol merinding ketika memori itu muncul di kepalanya.

Terakhir kali ia menginap, mereka sedang bermain video game yang membuatnya berteriak-teriak dan tertawa, akhirnya ibu Kai bangun dan memarahi mereka berdua karena keributan mereka dan begadang di malam sekolah.

"Kau masih menyimpan seragamku, kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Karena Chanyeol selalu menginap di rumah Kai, ia selalu meninggalkan baju cadangan, berjaga-jaga sesuatu akan terjadi, ia juga meninggalkan seragam cadangan untuk malam seperti ini.

"Kurasa." Jawab Kai, melihat ke kulkas, mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan.

* * *

><p>Setelah terasa seperti sekian lama, Baekhyun akhirnya bisa mencapai rumah kecilnya di rooftop. Ia membuka pintu, menjatuhkan tasnya di samping pintu sebelum menuju ke kamarnya. Itu tak begitu jauh karena rumahnya cukup kecil. Ia punya sebuah kamar mandi dan sebuah ruangan kecil yang ia bisa ia sebut sebagai kamarnya yang juga punya meja di dalamnya, ditambah dengan sebuah dapur kecil tepat di sampingnya.<p>

Itu cukup untuknya karena ia tinggal sendirian dan akui saja, bahkan jika ia bekerja dua pekerjaan, itu tak akan cukup menutupi biayanya, jadi tempat ini adalah yang terbaik. Tak seperti ia tinggal di dalamnya untuk waktu yang lama, itu hanya tempat untuknya tidur.

Karena sesaat seteleh pekerjaannya selesai, ia akan sangat lelah yang mana membuatnya akan langsung jatuh tertidur sesaat setelah ia masuk rumah.

Ia biarkan badannya yang lelah beristirahat di ranjangnya sebelum menutup matanya, menyambut tidur.

1 menit.

5 menit.

30 menit.

1 jam...

2 jam...

Ia mengerang ketika dua jam telah berlalu dan ia masih terjaga. Hampir pukul enam yang berarti ia harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah, tapi ia tak bisa tidur.

Setiap ia menutup matanya, semua yang bisa ia lihat adalah wajah pemuda itu, ia masih bisa merasakan bibir pemuda itu.

Dan setiap ini terjadi ia bisa merasakan hatinya berdetak lebih cepat dan semakin cepat.

Baekhyun selalu memimpikan bagaimana ia akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, tapi ia tak menyangka apa yang terjadi hari ini, ia tak pernah sekalipun mengira bahwa ini adalah caranya ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Ia selalu menginginkan ciuman pertamanya menjadi spesial, ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada orang yang tepat, seseorang yang akan memiliki ciuman pertama dan terakhirnya.

Baekhyun tahu ini terlihat sedikit kekanakan dan kuno, tapi begitulah ia.

Tapi sekarang, janjinya sudah hancur, ia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya, oleh orang tak dikenal.

Ia bisa merasakan sakit di hatinya; ia sudah kehilangan ciuman pertamanya oleh seseorang yang tak dikenalnya.

Ia bisa merasakan air mata di matanya. Apakah ini artinya ia akan sendirian selamanya?

Bagaimana bisa ia mencintai seseorang sekarang setelah seseorang mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan pergi tanpa kata diantara mereka?

Ia mengambil ponselnya dari sakunya –ia masih memakai jaketnya− dan menekan satu-satunya nomer di daftar kontaknya.

Itu berdering dua kali sebelum seseorang mengangkatnya.

"Baek?" jawab suara yang mengantuk.

"K−kyungsoo" Baekhyun menangis, membiarkan air matanya jatuh di pipinya yang pucat.

"Yah Baekhyun! Kenapa kau menangis?" ujar Kyungsoo, kantuknya sudah lama menghilang.

"Aku... dia... lalu aku... ia mencurinya!" Jawab Baekhyun masih menangis.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengerti... seseoranng mencuri sesuatu darimu?" Tanya Kyungsoo tak yakin dengan apa yang dibicarakan temannya.

"Ya... pemuda jahat itu... dia mencurinya dariku selamanya!" Baekhyun menangis lebih keras dengan setiap kata yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Siapa yang mencurinya? Mencuri apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tegang, ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada temannya karena Baekhyun punya pikiran layaknya anak umur 10 tahun.

"Pemuda jahat itu mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba panik, apa seseorang menyerangnya? Apa ia terluka?

"Tunggu, aku akan kesana." Ujar Kyungsoo sebelum mengakhiri panggilannya.

Baekhyun menatap layar yang berubah hitam dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis lebih keras.

Bagaimana ia akan bersama orang-orang sekarang, mengetahui bahwa ada seorang pemuda tak dikenal menciumnya dan menghilang?

Tak mungkin ada seseorang yang akan mencintainya sekarang, ia akan selalu sendirian.

Setelah rasanya seperti 20 menit kemudian, ada ketukan di pintu.

Awalnya Baekhyun bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengetuk pintu karena ia tak mengenal siapapun selain Kyungsoo, Tuan Jung, dan Luna –bos toko buku− tapi ketika ia ingat dengan panggilan telepon, ia berlari ke pintu.

Saat ia melihat Kyungsoo berdiri disana dan air matanya kembali, dan tanpa banyak berpikir ia menghambur ke pelukan Kyungsoo, menyembunyikan kepalanya di leher temannya.

"Sini... sini... keluarkan semuanya... Ya Tuhan, aku sangat cemas, terima kasih kau baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun, membawanya ke ranjang.

Ketika mereka duduk di ranjang Baekhyun meneruskan tangisannya, berceloteh tentang segala hal tapi yang dapat Kyungsoo dengar adalah penggalan kata-kata seperti 'raksasa' 'ciuman pertama' dan 'sendirian'.

Akhirnya tangisan Baekhyun mereda dan yang tertinggal hanyalah isakan kecil disana-sini.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu..." Ucap Kyungsoo, menatap pemuda yang terisak dengan cemas.

"Aku sedang berjalan pulang dari coffe shop lewat gang yang kuceritakan padamu..." mulai Baekhyun.

"Gang gelap itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya untuk memastikannya. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat membenci gang itu dan tak akan pernah melewatinya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melanjutkannya.

"Kemudian aku mendengar seseorang datang, bahkan sebelum aku bisa berlari ia mendorongku ke tembok, la−lalu... lalu ia menciumku." Baekhyun selesai dan mulai menangis lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega bahwa tak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun, tapi itu benar-benar aneh ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba mencium Baekhyun dan pergi.

Tidakkah mereka seharusnya tetap tinggal untuk melanjutkannya? Bukankah itu yang mereka inginkan? Bukannya ia ingin itu terjadi pada Baekhyun, hanya saja itu aneh.

Dan lagi-lagi ia merasa sedih untuk Baekhyun.

Pemuda malang itu selalu memimpikan tentang hal romantis untuk mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, tapi kali ini? Ini sedikit tak adil untuknya.

Ia kemudian memeluk Baekhyun seerat yang ia bisa.

"Apa ia melakukan hal lain?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih cemas bahwa ia yakin masih ada banyak hal daripada yang Baekhyun sudah ceritakan padanya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya di dada pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Dia hanya menciumku lagi, tapi waktu itu dia menggunakan lidahnya." Katanya dengan polos seolah ia tak tahu itu adalah bagaimana ciuman yang lebih intim.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo syok, ia hanya berpikir bahwa... pemuda itu hanya menciumnya di bibir, bukannya bercumbu dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya tak mengerti kenapa pemuda yang lebih tua itu terkejut, ia juga gugup.

Kyungsoo tetap diam seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Pikiran Baekhyun juga terlihat melayang ke tempat lain.

_Kenapa Kyungsoo bersikap seperti ini? Ini Cuma ciuman, kan? Tak lebih..._

_Apa aku kehilangan sesuatu yang lain. Selain ciuman pertamaku?_

_Jangan bilang dia juga mengambil..._

_mengambil... _

"Yah! Baek kenapa menangis lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo, menggoyangkan tubuh Baekhyun, mencoba menyadarkan Baekhyun dari pikirannya.

"K−kyungsoo!" Panggil Baekhyun, menangis lebih keras lagi.

"Sekarang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo panik, ia bertanya-tanya apa sesuatu yang lain terjadi.

"Aku sudah kehilangan keperjakaanku!" Ucap Baekhyun diantara tangisannya.

"Apa? Bagaimana? Aku akan membunuh si brengsek itu! Berani-beraninya dia! Katakan padaku apa yang sudah dilakukannya padamu!" Teriak Kyungsoo. Ia bisa membiarkannya jika seseorang hanya mencium Baekhyun, tanpa menyakitinya, tapi pe−perkosaan? Itu lain ceritanya.

"Ia menciumku dengan lidahnya, bukankah itu artinya aku sudah kehilangannya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hampir menempelkan tangannya di dahinya sendiri melihat kepolosan temannya.

"Umm, Baekhyun... kau tidak kehilangannya." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata penuh harapan.

"Yeah, kau tidak kehilangannya, jangan khawatir, itu hanya sebuah ciuman." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum hangat.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Teriak Baekhyun, menghempaskan dirinya ke Kyungsoo untuk pelukan yang lain.

"Ya, aku lega itu hanya sebuah ciuman. Kau harus berhati-hati dari sekarang, mengerti?" Tanya Kyungsoo, sikap keibuannya muncul.

"Oke!" Kata Baekhyun yang terlihat bahagia.

_Apa ia melupakan ciumannya?_

_Dia benar-benar pemuda yang lucu._

Pikir Kyungsoo yang tertawa kecil.

"Sekarang, kau harus bersiap-siap atau kita akan terlambat untuk sekolah." Ucap Kyungsoo yang melihat jam di samping ranjang Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo sudah memakai seragamnya karena ia tahu ia akan pergi bersama Baekhyun ke sekolah.

"Oke, aku akan ke kamar mandi sekarang!" Ucap Baekhyun melupakan segalanya tentang ciuman sebelum mengambil seragamnya yang berada di belakang pintu, kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakangnnya.

Yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan adalah tersenyum saat ia melihat temannya berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sejujurnya, jika orang lain melihat Baekhyun sekarang, mereka akan bilang bahwa pemuda itu mempunyai masalah mental, tapi Kyungsoo lebih mengerti, ia tahu kenapa temannya bersikap seperti ini, kenapa pemuda berumur 17 tahun masih tak mengerti tentang perbedaan antara bercumbu dan berhubungan sex, itu mungkin akan sedikit aneh bagi orang lain. Oke, mungkin sangat aneh.

Tapi hidup ini tak adil baginya ketika masih muda, jadi ia akan beristirahat sejenak.

Itulah kenapa ia menyayangi temannya dan selalu berusaha melindunginya. Hal paling terakhir yang Kyungsoo inginkan adalah seseorang melukai temannya lagi.

Jadi ia tak mempedulikan sikap temannya, karena faktanya ia melihatnya sangat lucu.

Ia masih cemas tentang ciuman itu... ia tak menyukainya sama sekali.

Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu mencium Baekhyun dan pergi?

Apa ia mengenal Baekhyun? Mungkin itu tindakan pertama dan yang selanjutnya mungkin pemuda itu akan berusaha berhubungan sex dengan Baekhyun?

Kyungsoo panik, ia tahu ia tak bisa bersama Baekhyun 24/7, tetap bagaimana jika pemuda itu datang lagi?

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menunjukkan Baekhyun dalam balutan seragam.

"Ayo berangkat!" katanya melemparkan kedua tangannya di udara.

Kyungsoo tertawa sebelum ikut berdiri juga.

_Untuk seseorang yang hampir buta karena menangis, ia cepat sekali kembali seperti semula. _ Pikir Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Ayo berangkat!"

.

.

.

.

to be continue...

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong>

Akhirnya selesai juga nerjemahin chapter 2. Kai sama Kyungsoo udah muncul. Tunggu moment ChanBaek sama KaiSoo ya~

Nerjemahin chapter ini Yuki pengen ketawa mulu bukannya kasihan, abisnya Baekhyun polos banget sih, hehehe xD

Makasih buat yang udah ngefollow, ngefavorite-in, baca, dan komen terjemahan FF ini. Maaf kalo terjemahannya masih berantakan. Yuki masih belajar^^

Buat yang komen, Yuki udah bales komennya lewat PM. Silakan dicek~

Yuki nggak nyangka baru post satu chapter udah banyak yang komen, Yuki jadi terharu /lebay hehehe xD

Oiya, Yuki usahain minimal update seminggu sekali. Kalo Yuki ada banyak waktu luang mungkin bisa seminggu dua kali.

Ini link original Ffnya di AFF **w w w . asianfanfics . ****com/story/view/543867/one-kiss-and-you-become-mine-schoollife-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek**|| hapus spasinya ya….

See you next chapter~

xoxo,

Yuki


	4. Chapter 3

"Haruskah kita sarapan sebelum masuk kelas? Kita masih punya waktu." Tanya Kyungsoo yang menunjuk pada kafetaria.

"Hmm tentu." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya sedikit, merasa sedikit lapar karena ia tidak makan malam karena pekerjaannya.

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam sampai mereka mencapai kafetaria sebelum mencari bangku kosong untuk duduk.

"Jadi..." Mulai Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu padaku? Aku baik-baik saja kurasa, pekerjaanku cukup melelahkan, tak ada hal yang baru, tapi aku berhasil menanganinya. Yang lainnya baik-baik saja." Jawab Baekhyun, mencoba memilih antara sepotong sandwich –pilihan yang sehat− atau sepotong kue –bukan pilihan yang sehat.

"Yah! Jangan berpikir untuk mengambil kue itu. Itu sangat tidak menyehatkan untuk sarapan, dan aku sedang membicarakan tentang ciuman itu." Kata Kyungsoo yang menampar dirinya secara tak langsung sesaat setelah ia mengatakannya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti memperhatikan makanan, menatap temannya dengan mata berair, "itu sudah menghilang! Ciuman pertamaku hilang. Aku tak akan pernah dicintai dan semuanya hilang sekarang." Katanya dalan suara yang hancur.

Saat itu yang Kyungsoo inginkan hanyalah memeluknya. "Jangan menangis, semuanya baik-baik saja." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya.

Tapi sepertinya itu tak berefek apapun pada yang lebih muda karena ia terlihat seperti akan menangis lagi kapanpun.

"Hey, kau mau makan kue itu, kan? Aku akan membuat pengecualian dan membiarkanmu memakannya hari ini, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah? Aku boleh memakannya?" Tanya Baekhyun, kerutannya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman dalam sekejap, melupakan segala hal tentang ciuman itu −lagi!

"Hanya jika kau berhenti menangis."

"Siapa bilang aku menangis? Kyung... apa kau melihat ini? Yay ini kelihatannya enak!" Ucap Baekhyun yang mengambil potongan kue sebelum berjalan ke mejanya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, mengambil piring salad dan mengikuti temannya yang hiper itu.

Ketika keduanya menempatkan dirinya di bangku mereka, mereka mulai makan dalam keheningan sampai...

"YAH YAH MEREKA DATANG!"

"WOAH! OPPA."

"SINI OPPA SINI, LIHAT ISTRIMU!"

"Mulai lagi deh." Omel Kyungsoo yang melihat para gadis gila berteriak-teriak seperti hari-hari biasanya.

Baekhyun terlihat bingung, ia menatap Kyungsoo kemudian pada para gadis dan pintu itu –yang para gadis tunjuk− kemudian menatap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Hanya hal biasa, dimana dua pangeran sekolah berjalan masuk, membuat semua gadis menjerit, berpikir bahwa mereka adalah idola tahun ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sebal.

"Kita punya pangeran sekolah? Bagaimana bisa aku tak pernah mendengar tentang mereka?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Ini adalah tahun ketiganya di sekolah ini tapi ia tak pernah mendengar tentang mereka di dalam hidupnya.

"Ayolah, kau jarang datang tepat waktu di jam pelajaran pertama−"

"Itu karena aku tidur larut malam..."

"Dan tidur saat makan siang−"

"Itu karena aku tidak cukup tidur malam harinya..."

"Dan akhirnya pergi sesaat setelah jam pelajaran terakhir selesai."

"Itu karena aku harus bekerja di toko buku!"

"Lihat? Kau tak pernah benar-benar tahu tentang sekolah."

"Diamlah dan beri tahu aku tentang 'pangeran' itu." Desis Baekhyun.

"Intinya, mereka memiliki sekolah ini. Ayah Kai 'si pangeran pertama' adalah kepala sekolah, jadi mereka bisa melakukan apapun semau mereka tanpa dapat masalah. Bukannya mereka melakukannya, mereka tak pernah mengganggu siapapun, aku bertanya-tanya kenapa begitu. Dan yang satunya adalah Chanyeol. Orangtuanya memiliki setengah dari kota Seoul. Mereka bilang mereka sangat sexy dan juga tampan, tapi aku lihat mereka jelek, khususnya pada pemuda berkulit cokelat Kai. Aku benar-benar tak menyukai mereka." Jelas Kyungsoo yang mengakhiri cerita pendeknya.

"Oh, kalau mereka jelek, kenapa murid-murid menyukai mereka?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba untuk melihat di antara para gadis untuk melihat mereka.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab karena ia sedang menatap pada pemuda berkulit cokelat bernama Kai.

Setiap waktu ia melihat pemuda itu, hatinya berdebar kencang, seperti ia sehabis lari maraton.

Ia membenci perasaan itu, tapi juga menjadi menggelitik di dalam dirinya, kapanpun ia melihat pemuda itu, ia merasa sengit.

Ia mengetahuinya, jauh di lubuk hatinya kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Kai, tapi ia tak akan mengakuinya, kenapa? Hanya karena kesempatan mereka untuk berkencan cenderung mendekati nol, dan itu akan melukainya jika ia mengakui cintanya kepada pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

Kenapa ia tak bisa mencintai seseorang yang mencintainya juga?

Ketika kesempatan akhirnya datang pada Baekhyun, para gadis bergerak ke satu sisi, meninggalkan jarak yang cukup untuknya melihat apa yang membuat para gadis itu gila, ia membeku.

Di samping pemuda berkulit cokelat –yang ia pikir Kai− dengan rambut hitam dan tubuh seksi, ada seorang pemuda yang tinggi –lebih dan lebih tinggi darinya− dengan mata besar yang bersinar, rambut pendek yang membuatnya wajahnya semakin bercahaya, dan bibir merahnya.

Baekhyun melihat murid-murid yang berjalan ke arahnya –karena meja Baekhyun terletak di samping kantin.

Baekhyun pikir hatinya berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

_Apa itu dia? Mungkinkah itu benar-benar dia? Apa kita sedang dalam drama?_

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun? Yah! Baekhyun! Kau mendengarku?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang mencoba mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun.

Tapi pikiran Baekhyun sudah berada di tempat lain.

Ia menatap si 'raksasa' berjalan, datang mendekat dan semakin dekat sampai ia tiba di meja dimana Baekhyun duduk.

Chanyeol hampir melewati mejanya, tapi Baekhyun berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan Chanyeol, membuatnya berhenti berjalan dan menatap Baekhyun dalam kebingungan.

"Uhh, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengangkat alisnya pada orang tak dikenal, ia lapar dan jam pelajaran hampir dimulai.

"Ya Tuhan! Itu suara yang sama." Ucap Baekhyun sedikit keras, membuat para murid –selain para fans si pangeran− menatap mereka dalam keingintahuan.

"Baekhyun... apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo berbisik di telinga temannya, mencoba untuk membuat temannya duduk kembali.

"Soo, lihat, dia pemuda itu!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan hebohnya, melompat-lompat di tempatnya.

"Pemuda apa?" Kyungsoo dan Kai bertanya bersamaan, membuat mata mereka bertemu sebelum keduanya memalingkan muka dengan muka merah.

_Apa Kai memerah mukanya? Tidak mungkin, aku pasti berimajinasi._ Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyentuh pipinya yang memanas.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengingat-ingat apakah ia mengenal pemuda itu tapi ia yakin kalau sekarang ini pertama kali melihatnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan kesal, lelah dengan permainan tebak-menebak ini.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, calon pacarmu." Baekhyun berujar sambil menyeringai.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

_Siapa pemuda ini dan kenapa ia akan menjadi pacarku._

"Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tinggal dengan siapapun yang merenggut ciuman pertamaku selamanya."

"APA?" Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo dan seluruh sekolah berteriak, suara seseorang yang jatuh di lantai juga ada –Bisa jadi itu salah satu fans Chanyeol.

_Akhirnya aku menemukan belahan jiwaku_ –Baekhyun.

_Pemuda ini gila atau apa? Ciuman apa?_ –Chanyeol.

_Jadi yang mencium Baekhyun itu Chanyeol... hmmm tapi kenapa, itu yang harus kucari tahu_ –Kyungsoo.

_Ya Tuhan! Aku tak percaya aku berdiri di depan Kyungsoo_ –Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong>

Yeay... chapter 3 kelar^^ Baekhyun udah ketemu Chanyeol nih, Kai-Kyungsoo juga. Coba tebak gimana chapter selanjutnya.

Minggu ini Yuki update dua chapter. Chapter 3 ini sebagai kado tahun baru dari Yuki buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri buat baca FF terjemahan ini. Makasih semuanya yang udah baca, review, ngefollow dan ngefavorite-in FF ini. Yang udah komen udah Yuki bales lewat PM ya~

Selamat Tahun Baru 2015 buat kalian semua. Semoga di tahun yang baru ini kita bisa jadi lebih baik dari kemarin^^

Yang mau baca original FFnya di AFF, ini linknya **w w w . asianfanfics . ****com/story/view/543867/one-kiss-and-you-become-mine-schoollife-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek **|| hapus spasinya ya….

Chapter 4 diupdate minggu depan ya... See you next week~

xoxo,

Yuki


	5. Chapter 4

"Umm Baek..." bisik Kyungsoo yang mencoba mendapatkan perhatian temannya.

Ia melihat sekelilingnya, menyadari keheningan yang mematikan di udara sementara semua mata di kafetaria terbuka lebar menatap pada pemuda yang menyeringai yang ia sebut sebagai temannya itu.

"Baekhyun..." Ia mencoba lagi lebih keras kali ini.

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak merespon, masih menatap Chanyeol.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Kyungsoo berteriak, membuat semua orang tersadar lagi, kecuali untuk seorang pemuda yang sedikit bersemangat ini.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai aku mengalami ini?" Ucap Kyungsoo lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

Ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh, ia menghela napas lega sebelum menatap Baekhyun –yang bahkan tak tahu jika ia sudah diseret keluar.

"APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?" Kyungsoo berteriak, ini pertama kalinya sejak ia bertemu Baekhyun dimana ia bersikap seperti ini.

Berimajinasi dan bersemangat.

"Huh?" Jawab Baekhyun yang tak menatap kemanapun.

"Baekhyun! Sadarlah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menampar Baekhyun.

"Ouch!" Mata Baekhyun terbelalak saat ia merasakan perih di pipinya sebelum air matanya mulai terkumpul di sudut matanya, siap untuk terjatuh kapan saja.

"Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Kyungsoo panik, mengingat betapa sensitif temannya itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Baekhyun mengomel dengan cemberut dan mata berair, membuat Kyungsoo merasa ia seperti sudah menyakiti seorang anak kecil yang polos.

"Karena kau sudah diluar kendali." Ucap Kyungsoo, berusaha untuk tak membiarkan sisi lemahnya mengambil alih dirinya.

"Oh!" Baekhyun menyeringai lagi saat ia mengingat sesuatu, "Apa kau lihat dia? Itu dia, aku yakin itu dia, mata besar yang bersinar, tidakkah ia sempurna?"

"Kupikir kau membencinya karena mencuri ciuman pertamamu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin itu dia? Bukankah kau bilang gang itu gelap? Sepertinya ia tak mengingatmu..."

"Aku yakin itu dia, aku melihatnya, di bawah sinar rembulan, omo bukankah ini romantis? Dan ia tak mencuri ciuman pertamaku, aku memberikannya." Ucap Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa? Kau menghabiskan waktu di pagi hari menangisinya dan betapa buruknya pemuda itu!"

"Itu sebelum aku tahu ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kita." Ucap Baekhyun, senyuman tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. "Itu takdir, kubilang padamu."

"Apa kau bercanda?" Kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Apa?"

"Dia sekelas dengan kita!" Kyungsoo berteriak, sudah kehilangan ketenangan dirinya.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Sejak awal tahun, bodoh." Kyungsoo berteriak lagi.

Tak pernah dalam hidupnya ia berpikir ingin membunuh sahabatnya ini.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." Kata Baekhyun tak percaya pada temannya.

"Sebutkan tiga murid yang kau tahu dari kelas kita." Tantang Kyungsoo yang melipat tangannya di dada.

"Oke! Itu mudah. Ada pemuda yang... hmm, yang... baiklah ada gadis yang... dia, saat... oh ada... tidak, tunggu, ada seorang guru." Coba Baekhyun tapi tak ada apapun yang datang ke pikirannya, ia benar-benar tak tahu siapapun di sekolah kecuali Kyungsoo.

_Wow! Aku benar-benar anti sosial_... Pikir Baekhyun cemberut.

"Oke, baiklah aku tidak tahu." Ia menyerah dan cemberut –kebiasaan yang tumbuh bersamanya−.

"Lihat kan? Woah, kau benar-benar tidak punya kehidupan." Goda Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah."

"Tapi Baekhyun−" mulai Kyungsoo.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau serius?"

"Serius apa?"

"Meminta Chanyeol menjadi pacarmu."

"Tentu saja aku serius, tidakkah kau lihat dia? Dia itu arti dari kesempurnaan! Dan dia menciumku, dia satu-satunya untukku, takdir yang membawa kita bersama..." Kata Baekhyun dengan mata berkilap.

Semua yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah melihat temannya dalam kekhawatiran.

_Kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol? Kau tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri_... _Ini tak akan berakahir dengan baik_... Pikir Kyungsoo khawatir.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol memandang dalam diam saat seseorang menarik pemuda aneh itu keluar kantin, keheningan masih ada disana, bahkan tak seorangpun berani berkedip.<p>

Setelah beberapa saat semua orang kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada makanan mereka.

Semuanya kecuali Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" bisik Chanyeol masih syok.

"Apa yang kubilang tentang mencium orang lain tanpa perasaan." Kata Kai yang menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

Chanyeol jelas-jelas seorang playboy, ia akan mempermainkan perasaan orang lain, laki-laki ataupun perempuan, bahkan meskipun ia tak memiliki perasaan pada mereka, ia hanya akan membuang mereka dan membiarkan mereka menangis tanpa peduli.

Ia bukan pemuda yang jahat, ia punya alasannya sendiri, alasan yang bersinar lebih daripada ia benci ditinggalkan sendirian, tapi pada akhirnya ia lelah dan menendang mereka keluar dari hidupnya.

Ia tahu itu salah tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa, ketika mereka datang kepadanya, mereka sudah tahu apa hasilnya nanti.

Ia sudah melakukan itu lebih dari sepuluh kali tapi para gadis masih saja mendatanginya setiap hari.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia tak pernah mencium atau menggoda siapapun.

"Aku tidak menci−oh!" ucap Chanyeol yang mengingat tindakannya tadi malam.

"Lihat kan! Sudah kubilang ini tak baik untukmu ataupun mereka, sekarang lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan, kau memberinya harapan." Kata Kai memberengut.

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol yang berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

Benarkah itu dia?

"Lalu apa?" tanya Kai.

Chanyeol menghela napas sebelum ia menyebutkan meja yang dipakai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua duduk di bangku kosong itu sebelum Chanyeol mulai berbicara.

"Aku tak menciumnya karena aku menginginkannya, itu kebetulan terjadi." Ucap Chanyeol yang mengingat kejadian itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kai menaikkan alisnya, tak percaya pada Chanyeol.

"Saat aku berusaha kabur dari pegawaiku aku berjalan ke jalan yang tertutup, dan dia disana, dan aku tak punya pilihan lain." Kata Chanyeol yang sedikit merengek di akhir.

"Jadi, kau mengambil ciuman pertamanya dan sekarang menjadi pacarnya." Ujar Kai sambil tertawa kecil.

Ini cukup lucu sebenarnya.

"Diamlah, dan katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan!" rengek Chanyeol yang memukul kepalanya beberapa kali di meja.

"Katakan saja padanya itu cuma kecelakaan dan kau tak bermaksud apa-apa, bilang padanya kau merasa bersalah." Ucap Kai tanpa beban.

"Oke..." kata Chanyeol yang berusaha untuk tak memikirkan wajah yang menyeringai itu.

Sebanyak apapun ia menolaknya ia tahu ia tak bisa.

Pemuda itu imut.

* * *

><p>Bel berbunyi yang menandakan para murid untuk pergi ke kelas mereka.<p>

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendengarnya jadi mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan berjalan ke kelas.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi memikirkan ia akan melihat Chanyeol lagi di kelas.

"Yah! Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, itu mengerikan." Suara sebal Kyungsoo memasuki salah satu telinganya dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

Mereka sampai di kelas dan keduanya duduk di bangku bersampingan satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo sedang menunggu guru datang sedangkan Baekhyun sedang menunggu −kau tahu siapa− Chanyeol.

* * *

><p>Bel berbunyi dan para murid berjalan keluar kafetaria satu per satu, Kai dan Chanyeol duduk disana dan memandang mereka.<p>

Mereka memutuskan untuk menuju kelas nanti, karena mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran juga.

Kai melihat jam tangannya sebelum berdiri, "Ayo, ini sudah 15 menit."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebelum ikut berdiri juga.

* * *

><p>Seorang guru masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran.<p>

Sekarang Baekhyun tidak yakin jika Chanyeol benar-benar berada di kelas yang sama dengannya, mungkin Kyungsoo berbohong.

Ia menghela napas, mengistirahatkan kepalanya di meja dan memutuskan untuk tidur, dan mungkin memimpikan Chanyeol.

Ia tersenyum sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Kyungsoo memandang dari balik buku catatannya dan mendapati Baekhyun tertidur −lagi−.

Ia tak terkejut karena Baekhyun tidur hampir di semua pelajaran.

Ia tidak marah pada temannya, ia tahu betapa susahnya hidup Baekhyun, begitu juga dengan gurunya, itulah kenapa mereka membiarkannya tidur.

Pemuda itu jarang tidur lima jam sehari –sebagian besar di sekolah−.

Ia selalu menyalin catatan Kyungsoo setelah sekolah dan mempelajarinya di waktu luangnya –sebagian besar adalah waktu istirahatnya di toko buku−.

Ia adalah murid yang pintar yang belajar dengan keras, ia mendapat peringkat kedua di kelas setelah Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo tahu jika Baekhyun lebih pandai tapi keadaan tak mengijinkannya untuk belajar dalam waktu yang lama.

Tapi ia masih bekerja keras, dan itulah yang Kyungsoo suka tentang Baekhyun.

Ia adalah orang paling kuat yang pernah ia temui, tak peduli seberapa susah hidup baginya; ia akan selalu bekerja keras dan tersenyum.

Pintu kemudian terbuka dengan sentakan keras, membuat sang guru berhenti berbicara.

"Chanyeol dan Kai, kalian terlambat... lagi." Ia menatap mereka.

Mereka hanya menundukkan kepala mereka sedikit sebelum berjalan ke tempat duduk di tengah-tengah kelas –tidak di belakang, benar jika mereka tidak suka belajar tapi mereka tak seburuk itu, setidaknya mereka lulus pelajaran.

Pak guru tidak banyak berbicara, tahu jika itu akan sia-sia dan mulai mengajar lagi.

Chanyeol memandang sekitarnya, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menarik daripada pembicaraan pak guru, ketika matanya menemukan pemuda yang tertidur berjarak dua kursi darinya.

_Dia sekelas denganku? Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarinya sebelumnya?_

Chanyeol memfokuskan tatapannya pada pemuda itu, pandangannya tidak begitu jelas karena ia cukup jauh dan rambut pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya.

Tapi satu hal yang jelas, lebih jelas daripada kristal, **bibirnya**.

_Aku mencium bibir itu_... Chanyeol menahan napasnya, melihat pada bibir pink lembut yang sedikit terbuka itu.

_Itu benar-benar ciuman yang ba... apa yang kau pikirkan Chanyeol_... Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dan manatap pada pak guru lagi.

_Katakan saja kau merasa bersalah, dan itu sebuah kecelakaan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong>

Untuk minggu ini mungkin Yuki cuma bisa nerjemahin satu chapter aja ya, soalnya Yuki juga lagi dalam proses nerjemahin salah satu FF ChanBaek. Ada yang mau baca?

Oh iya, Yuki mau ngelurusin sesuatu disini. Yuki liat ada beberapa reviewers yang salah paham soal apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun tentang 'tinggal' (liat di foreword atau chapter sebelum ini). Yang Yuki maksud 'tinggal' disini bukan 'tinggal serumah', tapi lebih ke 'tinggal di sisi Chanyeol' dan nggak akan ngelepasin Chanyeol gitu. Maaf ya kalo Yuki nerjemahinnya kurang spesifik, abis Yuki bingung mau nerjemahin itu kayak gimana. Kalo ada yang membingungkan lagi, silakan tanya langsung ke Yuki.

Buat semuanya yang udah baca, komen, ngefollow dan ngefavorite-in FF ini makasih banyak. Komen kalian udah Yuki bales lewat PM. Buat guest yang udah komen maaf nggak bisa Yuki bales lewat PM.

Yang mau baca original FFnya di AFF, ini linknya **w w w . asianfanfics . ****com/story/view/543867/one-kiss-and-you-become-mine-schoollife-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek **|| hapus spasinya ya….

Sampai jumpa chapter depan^^

xoxo,

Yuki


	6. Chapter 5

Kelas demi kelas berlalu dan sekarang waktunya makan siang.

Para murid menuju ke kafetaria satu demi satu dan kelas mulai berkurang keramaiannya, dan dengan segera hanya ada Baekhyun –yang sedang tidur lagi−, Kyungsoo, Kai, dan yang terakhir Chanyeol.

Kai mengamati sekelilingnya dan matanya terkunci dengan Kyungsoo, ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi menutupnya kembali ketika Kyungsoo memalingkan muka dengan pandangan sebal.

_Apa yang salah?_ Pikir Kai mengerutkan dahi.

Selalu seperti ini, kapanpun ia punya kesempatan dengan Kyungoo, ia tak pernah menatapnya, seperti ia membencinya...

Perasaan Kai tiba-tiba menjadi suram dengan pikiran bahwa Kyungsoo-nya membencinya.

Ya Kyungsoo adalah miliknya... setidaknya itu yang ia inginkan.

Kai mendengus sebelum memfokuskan perhatiannya pada si _giant_ di sampingnya, "Ayo makan sesuatu."

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemuda yang sedang tidur sebelum mengangguk dan keduanya berjalan keluar kelas. Ia ingin mengobrol dengan Baekhyun –Ia mendengar pak guru memanggilnya begitu− tapi karena pemuda yang lebih pendek itu sudah mendengkur duluan ia tak ingin membangunkannya.

Serius, bagaimana bisa dia tak menyadari Baekhyun sebelumnya?

Mereka di kelas yang sama!

Ketika mereka berdua sudang pergi, Kyungsoo menghela napas yang tak ia ketahui sudah ditahannya.

Ia mendengar kai mendengus ketika mata mereka bertemu, itu pasti karena dia benci di ruangan yang sama dengannya dan Baekhyun.

Lagipula mereka adalah raja sekolah dan anak paling kaya di Seoul...

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, memutuskan untuk tak memikirkan itu, karena itu hanya akan melukai hatinya.

"Yah! Baekhyun bangun, kau perlu makan." Ia menggoyang-goyangkan pemuda yang tidur itu, mengingat bahwa mereka tidak sarapan tadi pagi.

"Tinggalkan aku... sendiri." Omel Baekhyun sebelum menolehkan kepalanya ke sisi yang lain, bersembunyi dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan mengetahui tak ada cara temannya itu akan bangun kapan saja.

Ia mengambil makanan yang ia masak tadi pagi dari tasnya dan mulai menyantapnya, tidak lupa menyisakan beberapa untuk Baekhyun.

* * *

><p>"... dan itu ketika dia memeluknya... Chan... yah Chanyeol! Apa kau mendengar?" tanya Kai yang memukul kepala temannya.<p>

"Ouch! Untuk apa itu?" Rengek Chanyeol yang mengelus bagian yang sakit.

"Aku sedang bercerita padamu tentang drama Good Doctor, dia akhirnya menerimanya, tapi kau tak mendengarkannya." Kata Kai yang menatap dengan lucu.

"Maaf, hanya saja, aku tak bisa melupakannya." Ungkap Chanyeol.

"Siapa?"

"Pemuda aneh itu, yang tadi pagi." Ucapnya sambil menghela napas.

Tak peduli berapa banyak ia coba utuk mengeluarkannya dari pikirannya, dia selalu ada disana.

"Mungkin kau jatuh cinta padanya." Ucap Kai yang mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau benar-benar terlalu banyak menonton drama, kau tahu?" ujar Chanyeol kesal.

"Yeah mungkin..." balas Kai dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Jam makan siang akhirnya berakhir dan para murid mulai berjalan ke kelas mereka.<p>

Di dalam satu kelas tertentu, seorang pemuda akhirnya membuka matanya, menatap sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang kulewatkan?" celoteh Baekhyun yang mengucek matanya, mencoba membuatnya terbuka.

"Tidak ada, hanya tiga jam pelajaran pertama dan makan siang." Jawab Kyungsoo yang masih makan meskipun kelas hampir terisi dan pak guru akan segera masuk.

"Oh.." adalah yang Baekhyun katakan, "Aku mau ke kamar mandi." Lanjutnya lalu berdiri.

"Cepatlah, pak guru akan segera kesini." Ujar Kyungsoo yang membersihkan tempatnya.

"Yeah, tentu." Ujar Baekhyun dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

* * *

><p>"Yah! Kai cepat!" kata Chanyeol yang menggedor pintu bilik di kamar mandi. "Pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Ia mencoba lagi saat ia tak mendengar respon apapun.<p>

"Uhgg, kurasa aku akan disini beberapa saat, kau bisa pergi." Balas sebuah suara lemas di balik pintu tertutup.

"Aku tahu kau seharusnya tidak makan _sandwich_ daging itu, dagingnya sudah berwarna abu-abu demi Tuhan, seseorang seharusnya menuntut kafetaria sekolah." Ujar Chanyeol sebal.

"Yeah yeah, sekarang pergilah."

Chanyeol mendengus untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Koridor sudah sepi, semua murid sudah di kelas mereka.

_Kenapa kelasnya begitu jauh..._ Rengek Chanyeol di dalam kepalanya, menimbang-nimbang untuk membolos beberapa pelajaran terakhir dan pulang.

Entah dari mana sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dan semakin mendekat.

Penasaran, Chanyeol memandang ke asal suara untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tapi itu terjadi sangat cepat.

Ia sekarang di lantai dengan pemuda lain di atasnya, tabrakan itu tak berefek banyak untuknya karena pemuda itu lebih pendek dan kepalanya membentur dada Chanyeol.

Ia mendengar pemuda mungil di atasnya itu merintih kesakitan.

"Yah! Perhatikan kau mau kemana." Kata Chanyeol dingin.

Dan badan di atasnya membeku.

_Suara itu..._

Bakhyun memberanikan diri menatapnya, melupakan kepalanya yang sakit, benturan itu keras untuk kepalanya, dan matanya bertemu dengan siapa lagi jikan bukan Chanyeol.

_OMG, OMG itu dia!... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku minta maaf? Haruskah aku bilang hai? Haruskah aku kabur?..._ Perdebatan ada di kepala Baekhyun, jadi ia melakukan satu hal yang masuk akal.

Ia mendekat ke wajah Chanyeol, membiarkan bibirnya bertemu dengan pipi kanan pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. Tapi itu terjadi sangat cepat.

Mata Chanyeol menjadi dua kali dari ukurannya, tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus bereaksi.

Tapi sebelum ia dapat melakukan sesuatu, Baekhyun sudah berlari darinya.

_Apa yang barusan terjadi?_ Pikir Chanyeol, tangannya yang dingin merasakan perasaan hangat di pipinya.

* * *

><p><em>Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh... kenapa aku melakukan itu? KENAPAAA? Otak bodoh, ini semua salahmu!...<em> Baekhyun sudah hampir membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

_Maksudku, benar dia menciumku sebelumnya, dan benar juga aku menyukainya, tapi tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?_

Baekhyun mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pintu kamar mandi dari luar.

_Kau benar-benar harus mulai berpikir dulu sebelum melakukan sesuatu!_

Baekhyun mendengus sebelum menyandarkan dirinya di pintu tertutup.

Pintu terbuka entah dari mana membuat Baekhyun –untuk kedua kalinya− terjatuh ke lantai, tapi kali ini ia bertemu dengan lantai yang dingin daripada sebuah dada yang hangat.

"Ouch!" rengek Baekhyun yang mengelus kepalanya.

_Bagus, dua benturan dalam sehari..._ Baekhyun cemberut.

"Apa ap− maaf, aku tidak tahu kau berdiri disini." Baekhyun mendengar sebuah suara.

Saat ia memandang di depannya, ia menemukan dua sepatu yang mahal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ia mendengar suara itu lagi.

Ia mengangguk sebelum bangkit berdiri dengan bantuan orang tak dikenal.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk− ini kau." Teriak pemuda itu, membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"Kau tahu aku?" tanya Baekhyun, akhirnya ia memandang wajah pemuda itu.

"YA TUHAN! KAU TEMAN CHANYEOL!"

"Yeah, ini aku, tidak perlu teriak." Ujar Kai menggoda.

"Maaf." Celoteh Baekhyun, pipinya sudah terbakar karena malu.

"Aku Kai." Ucap Kai mengulurkan tangannya untuk jabat tangan.

"Oh... Aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun menjabat tangan Kai.

_Ia tak seburuk seperti yang Kyungsoo katakan..._

"Kyungsoo bilang aku buruk?" tanya Kai syok dan sebuah isyarat kesedihan di suaranya.

_Astaga, apa aku mengatakannya terlalu keras?_

"Ya, kau mengatakannya terlalu keras."

_Aku benar-benar harus berhenti._

"Ya, kau sebaiknya berhenti."

"Berhenti membaca pikiranku." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Berhenti mengatakannya keras-keras! Ngomong-omong, apa Kyungsoo mengatakan itu tentangku?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Umm, kau tahu... dia... dan kau datang... tapi aku melihatnya... dan OH LIHAT JAMNYA! AKU HARUS PERGI." Dan dengan itu Baekhyun berlari, melupakan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil dan yang lainnya.

_Jadi Kyungsoo benar-benar membenciku huh?_ Pikir Kai dengan senyuman sedih di wajahnya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan di arah yang sama seperti Baekhyun.

* * *

><p>Sisa hari berlalu dengan normal dengan Chanyeol yang masih menolak menatap Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang tak bisa memalingkan diri dari punggung Chanyeol yang seksi, mencoba melupakan hasratnya untuk buang air kecil, dan Kai yang sedang memikirkan cara untuk membuat Kyungsoo menyukainya, dan yang terakhir satu-satunya yang mencatat setelah pak guru yang tak memperhatikan siapapun.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong>

Yuki is back with chapter 5^^ Maaf udah buat kalian nunggu lama buat chapter 5 ini. Ada kissing scene lagi nih disini xD /grinning/

Makasih buat yang udah baca, komen, ngefollow, dan ngefavorite-in FF terjemahan ini =))

Oiya,ada seseorang dari masa lalu Baekhyun yang akan muncul (lagi) nanti. Coba tebak siapa~

Satu lagi, mungkin Yuki jarang update, tapi Yuki usahain buat update seminggu sekali kalau ada waktu, karena Yuki mau PPL. Btw, disini ada yang masih SMP kelas 7 dan 8? Yuki pengen tanya-tanya soal materi pelajaran bahasa inggris kelas 7 dan 8 nih...

Baca juga FF terjemahan Yuki yang lain ya~ Judulnya "Friendship Over Love" makasih =))

See you next chapter~

xoxo,

Yuki


	7. Chapter 6

Pemuda yang tidur itu menggerakkan lengannya karena suara berisik, berusaha mematikan alarm.

Hari itu dingin karena sudah memasuki musim salju.

Baekhyun berharap ia bisa tinggal lebih lama di ranjang, meskipun selimutnya tak begitu hangat, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tak memilik selimut.

Seperti biasa, saat itu pukul 2 malam ketika ia pulang ke rumah dari coffe shop, kali ini tak menggunakan jalan pintas.

Bagaimanapun juga ia perlu bersiap-siap jika ia tak ingin terlambat sekolah.

Ia mengerang, meninggalkan ranjangnya dengan langkah yang malas ke kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi, ia memakai seragamnya dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya, mengemasi lembaran-lembaran kertas di tasnya dengan pulpen juga.

Sejak kemarin setelah insiden sarapan, ia tak bisa berbicara dengan Chanyeol karena pak guru di jam pelajaran terakhir mengambil jam ekstra karena pelajaran mereka tertinggal.

Ia terlambat bekerja, jadi sesaat setelah pak guru keluar, ia berlari ke toko buku.

Ia memutuskan untuk melakukan hal lain, ia takut berbicara dengan Chanyeol karena ciuman di pipi itu, tapi entah bagaimana ia tak menyesalinya, ia harap ia bisa merasakan pipi lembut itu di bibirnya lagi, atau mungkin di bibirnya.

Baekhyun tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya atas pikiran bodohnya itu.

Ia menatap kertas di antara tangannya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

_Okay! Apa yang harus kutulis?_ Pikir Baekhyun yang mengetuk-etuk kertas itu.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun akhirnya sampai di sekolah.<p>

"Kyungsoo! Yah! Tunggu!" ia berteriak saat Kyungsoo berjalan ke kelas.

"Baek? Selamat pagi." Kyungsoo berbalik saat ia mendengar suara temannya dan memberinya senyuman hangat.

"Kau tahu dimana loker Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun kehabisan napas karena tiba-tiba berlari ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek itu.

"Chanyeol? Yeah aku tahu, kenapa?" tanya Kyungoo bingung.

"Kau tahu? Bagus! Katakan padaku dimana, cepat sebelum kelas pertama dimulai." Baekhyun melompat kegirangan.

"Woah, tenang, katakan padaku dulu kenapa kau membutuhkannya?" tanya Kyungoo, mengetahui bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mendapat masalah karena rencananya.

"Itu... hanya, aku... oh ini memalukan." Ucap Baekhyun, semburat pink mewarnai pipinya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, tak mengerti reaksi temannya.

Baekhyun meraih tas gendongnya sebelum mengambil sebuah amplop kecil.

"Aku menulis ini untuknya." Bisiknya.

"Kyaaa manisnya!" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Baekhyun, membuat sebuat rengekan dari pemuda dengan wajah memerah.

"Hentikan! Sekarang katakan padaku dimana lokernya!"

"Oke, oke tenang, ayo aku akan menunjukkannya padamu."

Dengan itu mereka berdua berjalan ke tempat loker Chanyeol berada.

"Disini, yang satu ini." Ujar Kyungsoo yang menunjuk salah satu dari banyak loker di koridor.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Baekhyun tak mau suratnya berada di tangan yang salah.

"Positif, sekarang letakkan, kelas hampir dimulai." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Ia belum yakin apakah ia harus mendukung temannya, ia takut dia akan terluka pada akhirnya, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali mendukung Baekhyun.

Ia tak pernah melihatnya begitu hidup dan bersemangat sebelumnya, mungkin ini tak buruk.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam sebelum menyelipkan surat itu ke loker.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hampir..." kata Baekhyun sebelum mengambil lolipop bundar besar dan menempelkannya di loker dari luar.

"Selesai." Baekhyun tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasuki kelas, Chanyeol dan Kai sudah disana, sedang mengobrol.<p>

Kyungsoo menatap Kai, di saat bersamaan Kai juga menatapnya, dan pandangan mereka terkunci bersama, tak seorangpun dari mereka berani memalingkan muka.

_Kenapa cinta harus sesulit ini? Kenapa aku tak bisa mencintai orang normal yang balik mencintaiku?_ –Kyungsoo.

_Aku bukan orang yang jahat, beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan diriku padamu._ –Kai.

"Semuanya, kembali ke tempat masing-masing." Pak guru berjalan masuk, membuat baik Kai dan Kyungsoo memalingkan muka.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka dan pak guru memulai pelajaran.

Baekhyun tak bisa apa-apa kecuali menatap Chanyeol karena ia dua bangku di depannya.

Hatinya tak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat seolah ia berlari maraton, pikirannya melayang pada malam itu, dimana semuanya dimulai.

Dimana ia memutuskan akan melewati gang gelap yang ia benci dan dicium oleh Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berbalik dan Baekhyun tak berpikir jantungnya akan berdetak sekeras ini, ia mampu mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Chanyeol benar-benar tampan dengan rambut hitam pendeknya dan mata lebar yang membuatnya terlihat lebih imut.

Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta...

* * *

><p>Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo –ia tahu namanya dari Kai− yang berjalan terlambat ke kelas.<p>

Ia menyadari kontak mata antara temannya dan pemuda bermata bulat itu.

Ada sesuatu antara mereka. Pikir Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

Ia memandang pemuda di samping Kyungsoo, pemuda yang tak bisa ia keluarkan dari pikirannya.

Sejak kemarin, ia tak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali Baekhyun.

Selalu ada perasaan aneh kapanpun ia menutup matanya dan bertemu dengan gambaran pemuda imut itu.

Kapanpun ia berpikir bagaimana mengatakan padanya bahwa ini semua hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan dan ciuman itu tak berarti apa-apa, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali membayangkan pemuda yang lebih kecil itu dengan mata berair dan cemberutan yang lucu –ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi begitulah ia menggambarkan bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun.

Dan meskipun terdengar imut, itu melukainya jika ia mengetahui dialah alasan di balik air matanya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika pak guru berjalan masuk dan pelajaran dimulai.

Setelah beberapa saat mendengarkan penjelasan yang membosankan tentang beberapa perang dalam sejarah, ia berbalik untuk memandang Baekhyun.

Tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia melakukannya.

Saat ia berbalik, ia menyadari Baekhyun sudah memandangnya, ia berpura-pura memandang jendela di belakang Baekhyun sebelum berbalik ke depan lagi.

_Apa dia menatapku?_ Pikir Chanyeol menyadari bagaimana perutnya bergejolak.

"Oke semuanya, cukup untuk hari ini." Kata Pak Kim, guru sejarah sekaligus wali kelas mereka.

"Tapi sebelum saya pergi, seperti yang kalian ketahui ibu Lee sudah memasuki usia kehamilan yang kedelapan, jadi ia memutuskan berhenti bekerja sampai ia melahirkan." katanya dan semua murid mengangguk, menunggu pak guru untuk melanjutkan.

Dia selalu terlihat lelah dan ia perlu mengambil cuti, jadi ini tak mengejutkan.

"Jadi, mulai minggu depan guru baru akan mengajar kalian, aku berharap kalian semua bersikap baik padanya, mengerti?" Ujar Pak Kim mengamati murid yang ada di belakang kelas.

"Ya, Pak Guru." Para murid berteriak bersamaan.

"Bagus." Dan dengan itu ia berjalan keluar, meninggalkan para murid yang mengobrol sebelum guru selanjutnya masuk.

* * *

><p>Setelah dua kelas lainnya berakhir, akhirnya waktu makan siang datang.<p>

Kelas mulai kosong karena para muid keluar.

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Kai sambil berdiri.

"Uh, oke." Balas Chanyeol sambil berdiri juga.

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol yang keluar kelas.

"Tidakkah dia tampan?" ujarnya dengan suara hebat.

"Kau mabuk." Kyungsoo tertawa, memukul lengannya dengan ceria.

"Ya, mabuk cinta." Ucap Baekhyun lagi, masih belum bangun dari khayalannya meskipun Chanyeol sudah pergi.

"Yah! Sadarlah." Teriak Kyungsoo di telinga Baekhyun, membuatnya jatuh dari kursi.

"Aww... sakit." Omel Baekhyun yang mengelus keningnya yang sakit yang membentur ujung mejanya.

"Ya Tuhan! Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jatuh! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriak Kyungsoo sesaat setelah ia melihat mata berair temannya yang sensitif itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau tidak bermaksud begitu." Baekhyun terisak, berusaha menahan tangisnya, ia selalu benci betapa mudahnya ia menangis.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, apa itu sakit?" ucap Kyungsoo, membantunya berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa kubilang." Ucapnya, memberikan sebuah senyuman palsu, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

Ia tahu ini kekanakan menangis karena sesuatu seperti ini, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tak peduli berapa banyak ia mencoba menghentikan air matanya, air mata itu selalu saja punya jalan untuk terjatuh di pipinya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi, masih tak mempercayainya.

"Yeah, aku akan membasuhnya dengan air dingin. Aku akan segera kembali." Kata Baekhyun lalu berlari keluar kelas sebelum Kyungsoo memintanya untuk ditemani.

Ia tahu air mata ini akan terjatuh sekarang ataupun nanti, tapi jika ada hal yang ia benci, itu adalah menangis di depan seseorang, yang mana sudah ia lalukan berlang kali.

Saat ia mencapai kamar kecil, ia membukanya perlahan, memastikan itu kosong.

Saat pandangannya jelas, ia membuka lebar pintunya sebelum masuk.

Ia membuka kran air dingin sebelum membasuh wajahnya, ia mendesis saat air itu menyentuh keningnya dan air mata yang sudah ia tahan akhirnya meluncur turun di wajahnya.

Ia menatap cermin dan melihat seseorang yang cengeng dan lemah, tak peduli berapa banyak ia berusaha menjadi lebih kuat, tidak menangsi, melupakan, tak ada yang terjadi.

Ia akan menangis pada luka kecilpun atau jika seseorang mengatakan sesuatu meskipun jika itu hanyalah lelucon.

Semakin ia memikirkan hal itu, semakin banyak air mata yang menetes.

Bagaimana jika kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi pada ayahnya, bagaimana jika ibunya tak pernah meninggalkan mereka sendirian untuk bertarung dengan kejamnya dunia, bagaimana jika... bagaimana jika...

Akankah itu membuatnya menjadi seorang anak yang normal, yang tidak akan menangis pada segala sesuatu, akankah hidupnya berubah?

Baekhyun menatap cermin itu lagi dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain merasa muak, ya disinilah ia, setelah enam tahun ia masih menangisi hal itu, ia masih memikirkan hal itu, terlihat lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya.

Pada malam itu enam tahun lalu ia berjanji setelah ia menangis sampai matanya hampir keluar, ia tak akan menangis lagi, tapi lihat, dia tak melakukannya, menangis karena benturan kecil –meskipun ini tak sakit lagi untuknya.

Ia duduk di lantai, menangis lebih dalam lagi. Benar jika ia benci menangis, tapi ini sudah sangat lama sejak ia membiarkan perasaannya, sejak ia memikirkan masa lalunya, sejak ia ingat betapa sulit hidupnya.

Ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya hingga ia tak mendengar pintu terbuka ataupun mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**to be continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: <strong>

Finally chap 6 is up^^ Ahh, gimana chapter ini? Baekhyun cengeng banget ya? Duuuh, Baek, kau kan laki, kenapa cengeng begitu?

Makasih buat yang udah baca, komen, ngefollow dan ngefavorite-in FF terjemahan ini.

Yang mau baca original FFnya di AFF, ini linknya **w w w . asianfanfics . ****com/story/view/543867/one-kiss-and-you-become-mine-schoollife-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek **|| hapus spasinya ya….

See you next chapter guys~

xoxo,

Yuki


	8. Chapter 7

Saat Kai sampai di kelas, kelas kosong karena jam makan siang belum berakhir, kecuali untuk satu orang, Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di tempatnya biasa, tak memandang kemanapun, sambil berpikir.

Kai berjalan ke kelas, berusaha untuk tak membuat keributan, tapi seperti isyarat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu.

"Baek kau−" ia memotong perkataannya saat ia melihat pemuda itu bukan Baekhyun, tapi Kai.

Tanpa sepatah katapun ia menolehkan kepalanya lagi seolah tak ada siapapun di kelas bersamanya.

Kai mendengus, ia benar-bener benci ini, kenapa Kyungsoo bersikap seperti itu? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Kyungsoo?

Kai berjalan perlahan ke bangku kosong di samping Kyungsoo dan duduk disana, ia bisa merasa ketegangan Kyungsoo.

"Hei" sapa Kai.

"H−hai" sapa Kyungsoo dengan berani.

Kai membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak ada yang keluar. Keheningan dan kecanggungan perlahan-lahan membunuh mereka. Kai hampir menyerah dan berjalan ke bangkunya tetapi Kyungsoo berbicara.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya, tetap tak menatap Kai.

Kai memandangi Kyungsoo, tidak mengira Kyungsoo akan berbicara padanya.

_Katakan sesuatu!_ Teriak Kai pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau berkencan denganku?" Kai bertanya hal pertama yang muncul di pikirannya.

Kalimat itu membuat baik Kai dan Kyungsoo syok.

"A−apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang akhirnya menatap Kai dengan muka merah.

"Uh−maksudku, umm..." Kai memandang ke sekelilingnya, berusaha menemukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya, tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa menemukan apapun.

Ia berdehem, _sekarang atau tidak sama sekali..._ ujarnya membuang kegugupannya.

Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk membuktikan pada Kyungsoo bahwa ia bukan orang yang jahat.

"Kubilang apa kau mau kencan denganku?" ucapnya lagi kali ini lebih percaya diri dalam suaranya.

Bahkan Kyungsoo lebih syok saat ia mendengar ini untuk kedua kalinya.

_Apa ia bercanda? Apa ini jebakan? Kenapa aku?_ Pikir Kyungsoo.

Ia hampir menolak tapi Kai bicara lagi.

"Sebelum kau menjawabnya kumohon pikirkan dulu, ayo berkencan, setelah itu kau bisa memutuskan untuk mengencaniku atau tidak, oke?"

Kyungsoo memikirkan perkataan Kai sebentar sebelum ia mengangguk kecil.

_Kuharap aku tak akan menyesalinya._

"Benar? Oh terima kasih! Aku tak akan mengecewakanmu! Janji." Teriak Kai, melompat tak mempercayainya.

_Aku tak akan mengacaukannya, aku akan membuatnya berhasil dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, seperti aku jatuh cinta padamu,_ pikir Kai, menatap Kyungsoo yang sekali lagi menatap ke sisi lain, tak berani menatap mata pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

* * *

><p>"Uhh− h−hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia melihat pemuda itu menangis di lantai.<p>

Ia benar-benar orang yang payah di waktu seperti ini, ia tak tahu bagaimana membuat seseorang berhenti menangis.

Ia sedang menuju ke kelas dengan Kai saat ia merasa ingin ke kamar mandi, jadi ia meninggalkan Kai dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, tapi ia tak tahu jika ia akan menemukan pemuda yang menangis ini.

Pemuda yang ada di lantai itu menegang saat mendengar suara berat.

Chanyeol menunggu jawaban dari pemuda itu tapi ia tak mendapatkannya, ia bertanya lagi, "h−hei, kau bisa mendengarku?"

_Itu dia, shit! Kenapa dari semua murid di sekolah ini harus dia?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Ia benci menangis tapi yang lebih ia benci adalah menangis di depan seseorang, khususnya Chanyeol.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya, berusaha berdiri sambil menutupi wajahnya

"Kalau begitu kenapa menangis?" tanya Chanyeol, ia ingin tahu siapa pemuda itu, ia merasa kalau ia mengenal pemuda itu.

Tapi pemuda itu menutupi wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan berjalan ke pintu, apa yang ada di pikirannya adalah keluar sebelum Chanyeol bisa melihatnya.

"Yah! Tunggu." Teriak Chanyeol tapi sudah terlambat karena Baekhyun sudah berlari ke tempat siapa-yang-tahu-dimana.

_Aish, bagaimana bisa dia pergi begitu saja? Dia benar-benar aneh. _Chanyeol menggembungkn pipinya sebelum mengingat alasannya ke kamar mandi.

Ia mengangkat bahunya, berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi sesaat setelah matanya memandang ke tempat dimana pemuda tadi menangis, ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengkilap.

Ia membungkuk untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

"Eh? Ini sebuah kalung?" celotehnya.

Itu adalah sebuah kalung perak dengan sebuah bentuk kunci dan di dalam kunci itu ada sebuah hati.

_Kalungnya cantik_, ia bertanya-tanya apakah ini milik pemuda itu.

_Oh, baiklah, aku akan menyimpannya sampai aku menemukannya._ Pikir Chanyeol sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun terus berlari sampai kakinya sakit, ia berhenti dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, berusaha bernapas dengan normal kembali.<p>

Ia mengintip ke belakang, memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tak mengikutinya.

"Apa yang kupikirkan sampai aku menangis seperti bayi di sekolah." Celotehnya dengan marah pada dirinya sendiri.

_Apa yang salah denganku? Setelah sekian tahun kenapa masih sesakit ini? Masih membuatku menangis setelah aku berjanji waktu itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku menangis._

Setelah napasnya kembali normal, ia mendengus dan berharap Chanyeol tak tahu bahwa itu dirinya, jika dia tahu dia akan berpikir Baekhyun menjijikkan dan seorang bayi besar, dan dia tak akan balik mencintainya.

Dengusan lain meninggalkan bibirnya sebelum berjalan kembali ke kelas. Ia sudah mendengar bel berbunyi saat ia sedang berlari tadi.

Saat ia sampai di kelas, para murid sudah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing.

Ia berjalan ke bangkunya dalam diam lalu duduk di bangku di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hei" ucapnya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian temannya, tapi gagal.

"Kyung" ia mencoba lagi kali ini, memukul lengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa-ap−" Kyungsoo akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya, "oh kau sudah kembali?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" apa masih sakit? Kenapa kau lama sekali disana?" Kyungsoo menhujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada temannya, ia benar-benar tidak tahu jika ia tidak memiliki Kyungsoo bersamanya, ia tak tahu bagaimana ia akan hidup.

"Yah! Jangan Cuma tersenyum! Jawab aku, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi saat ia sadar Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja, tapi katakan padaku apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" tanya Baekhyun, ingat bagaimana temannya itu sedang dalam pikiran yang dalam.

"A−aku? Oh bu−bukan apa-apa." Wajah Kyungso berubah merah sesaat ia mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, temannya itu benar-benar pembohong ulung.

"Ayolah Soo~ katakan padaku." Cobanya lagi yang menggunakan _puppy eyes_nya.

"Kubilang ini bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi, memandang Kai yang sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol sebelum memalingkan muka.

_Kuharap aku tak membuat kesalahan,_ pikir Kyungsoo, berusaha menghalangi rengekan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menyadari Kyungsoo yang memandangi Kai tapi sesaat setelah ia berusaha memandang Kai untuk menemukan jawaban, matanya menangkap Chanyeol.

Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

_Kenapa kau sesempurna ini Park Chanyeol?_ Pikir Baekhyun yang menatap kepala Chanyeol dan melupakan Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

><p>Sekolah berakhir dengan segera dan para murid mulai meninggalkan kelas.<p>

"Sampai jumpa besok." Kai melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol dan berlari keluar kelas, berusaha menghampiri Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar kelas bersama Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Dengan segera kelas menjadi kosong, hanya beberapa murid yang masih mengumpulkan perlengkapan mereka.

Chanyeol juga bangkit berdiri, bersiap pulang ke rumah saat ia ingat ia harus mengambil buku sejarahnya di loker karena ia punya PR.

Saat mencapai lokernya, ia menyadari ada lolipop disana.

"Apa ini? Untukku?" pikirnya lalu mengambilnya.

Ia mengangkat bahunya dan membuka lokernya, menemukan sebuah surat terjatuh dari sana.

"Eh? Apa ini?" ia mengambil surat itu dan membolak-balikkannya seperti ia akan tahu apa itu dengan melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa kali membaliknya, ia pun membukanya.

**Hello yang disana!**

**Kau pasti bertanya-tanya ini apa.**

**Baiklah, pertama-tama, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Baekhyun dan aku sekelas denganmu.**

**Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan ini karena aku sangat buruk dalam mengekspresikan perasaanku tapi aku menyukaimu... sangat.**

**Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh karena kita tak begitu saling mengenal... oke kita sama sekali tak mengenal satu sama lain.**

**Tapi yang kutahu, namamu adalah Park Chanyeol dan kau adalah orang paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat dan aku ingin menjadi pacarmu.**

**Kau mungkin tak mengenalku, atau kau mungkin membenciku tapi beginilah adanya.**

**Aku akan menunggumu di depan toko es krim di dekat sekolah jam 5 sore hari Minggu, jika kau datang kita bisa bicara satu sama lain dan melihat kemana hubungan ini akan berkembang, tapi jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak datang, aku akan menghormatinya dan aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.**

**Terima kasih sudah membacanya dan aku benar-benar berharap melihatmu disana.**

**Oke, aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang, sampai jumpa Park Chanyeol...**

Chanyeol membiarkan senyum terukir di wajahnya tanpa menyadarinya.

_Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?_

Ia lalu menyembunyikan surat itu ke tasnya sebelum menutup lokernya dengan buku sejarah di tangannya.

Wajah pemuda mungil itu muncul di kepalanya dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain tertawa kecil.

Mungkin mengenal pemuda itu tak begitu buruk.

Lagipula ia menyadari bahwa ia merindukan bibir pemuda itu yang bahkan menghantuinya di dalam mimpinya.

Mungkin malam itu bukan sebuah kesalahan, mungkin itu takdir? Siapa yang tahu...

Ia tertawa pada pikirannya sendiri sebelum membuka permen itu dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong>

Kyaaaaaa~ Baek, kau nembak Chanyeol?

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca, komen, ngefollow, dan ngefavorite-in =))

Yang mau baca original FFnya di AFF, ini linknya **w w w . asianfanfics . ****com/story/view/543867/one-kiss-and-you-become-mine-schoollife-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek **|| hapus spasinya ya….

Sampai jumpa minggu depan~

xoxo,

Yuki


	9. Chapter 8

Akhirnya hari Minggu dan Baekhyun bahkan tak bisa berkedip di malam hari, berbagai pikiran beterbangan di kepalanya.

Kadang-kadang ia menyesal mengirim surat itu ketika pikiran negatif muncul, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa bersemangat ketika pikiran positif yang muncul.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kegugupannyalah yang selalu menang.

Ia sudah meminta cuti sehari di coffee shop dan bosnya mengijinkannya karena ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun meminta cuti.

Ia terkekeh memikirkan hal itu untuk jutaan kali sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Ia masih harus bekerja di toko buku dan karena ia tidak sekolah di akhir pekan, ia bekerja ekstra. Ia memutuskan ia akan langsung menuju toko es krim langsung dari sana.

Setelah ia memakai kaos merah berlengan panjang dan jeans dengan jaket hitam, ini memang tidak begitu hangat tapi Baekhyun butuh uang itu untuk biaya sewa rumah, jadi ia tak bisa menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli barang macam itu.

Ia mengecek dirinya di cermin di kamar mandi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai karena ia punya beberapa PR yang harus ia kerjakan.

Akhirnya ia menutup pintu apartemen kecilnya, ia mendengus bahagia sebelum membiarkan tangannya menyentuh dadanya, menyentuh kalungnya−sebuah kebiasaan yang biasa ia lakukan sejak ia mulai tinggal sendiri, ia akan melakukannya saat ia sedih, bahagia, bersemangat, atau gugup. Itu selalu membantunya.

Ia berhenti berjalan saat ia menyadari bahwa tak ada apa-apa di dadanya.

Ia benar-benar bersemangat beberapa hari terakhir hingga ia bahkan tak menyadari kalungnya hilang.

_Mungkin aku menjatuhkannya di kamar mandi._ Pikirnya. _Aku akan mencarinya malam ini saat aku pulang._

Dengan pikiran itu, ia terus berjalan, senyuman tak pernah pergi dari wajahnya.

_Aku harap ia akan datang..._

* * *

><p>Ada sebuah ketukan di pintu tapi ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, mungkin mereka akan pergi.<p>

Tapi ketukan itu datang lagi dan lagi.

"Apa?" teriaknya, merasa sebal di pagi hari.

"Tuan, ada tepelon untuk anda." Sebuah suara perempuan terdengar di balik pintu.

"Siapapun itu, katakan padanya aku mati!" ia berteriak lagi.

"Tapi ini dari Jongin, dia bilang ini penting."

Chanyeol akhirnya memalingkan kepalanya dan menatap pada jam, pukul 9:16.

_Berani-beraninya dia membangunkanku pagi-pagi di hari Minggu?_

"Masuklah" ucapnya.

Dan pelayan perempuan itu berjalan masuk, memberikannya telepon itu sebelum pergi.

"Apa?" ia menggeram tak senang di telepon.

"Woah! Tenanglah tiger." Jongin terkekeh.

"Langsung saja, Kim."

"Yeah benar! Kau harus datang ke sekolah sekarang."

"Dan kenapa aku harus datang ke sekolah di hari Minggu?"

"Ada kompetisi baru diantara sekolah-sekolah dan kita memutuskan untuk bergabung."

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi, bye." Kata Chanyeol yang tak senang sama sekali karena ia harus ke sekolah di hari Minggu.

Tapi ia tahu, jika ia tak datang Suho akan membunuhnya. Suho adalah leader grup mereka. Mereka menyebut diri mereka exo, team musik sekolah.

Mereka adalah Suho sebagai leader, Chen dan Luhan sebagai vokalis utama serta Kris dan dirinya sebagai rapper dan yang terakhir Jongin –atau Kai, ia biasa dipanggil saat ia menari− dan Lay sebagai dancer.

Mereka adalah kebanggaan sekolah, semua orang mencintai mereka, dan tak peduli kompetisi apa yang mereka ikuti, mereka pasti menang.

Itulah kenapa ia harus ke sekolah sekarang, jadi mereka akan merencanakan latihan serta lagu dan koreografi, memang tak semuanya berhasil tapi setidaknya sebagian berhasil.

Ia bangun dari ranjangnya sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi, tapi ia berhenti saat matanya tertuju pada surat yang terletak di atas mejanya.

Ia akhirnya memutuskan pilihannya setelah 5 jam memikirkannya.

_Aku akan menemuinya..._

Setelah memikirkan tadi malam, ia memutuskan untuk kenapa tidak menemuinya, ia akan mencobanya lebih dulu, jika ia merasa tak nyaman, ia bisa meninggalkannya.

_Lagipula dia imut..._ ya akhirnya Park Chanyeol mengakuinya.

Ia tertawa pada pemikirannya sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap.

* * *

><p>Ia akhirnya sampai di ruang musik dan ia bisa mendengar gurauan dan pembicaraan semua orang.<p>

Ia membuka pintu dan semua orang disana.

"Selamat pagi." Ucapnya dengan malas sebelum duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan di samping Chen.

"Akhirnya kau disini! Baguslah, sekarang kita bisa memulainya." Kata Suho membuat semua orang berhenti bicara.

"Jadi tentang apa semua ini?" tanya Lay dengan mata setengah terbuka, kalian mungkin berpikir dia mengantuk, tapi tidak, begitulah Lay kami.

"Aku melihat di klub musik di internet ada sebuah kompetisi baru dua bulan dari sekarang." Ujar Suho.

"Keren! Jadi kita punya banyak waktu untuk latihan." Kata Luhan.

"Tapi bukan itu masalahnya..." kata Suho dengan wajah susah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris.

"Kita butuh setidaknya 10 orang di dalam team."

"Apa? Tapi kita hanya bertujuh." Kata Chanyeol menghitung jumlah mereka lagi.

"Aku tahu, aku berpikir untuk mengabaikan kompetisinya, tapi hadiahnya..." kata Suho membuat mereka bertanya-tanya apa masalahnya.

"Ada beberapa para pencari bakat dari perusahaan hiburan terkenal seperti SM dan JYP dan yang lainnya," ujarnya. "dan pemenangnya akan mendapatkan liburan selama seminggu ke tempat yang mereka pilih."

_Liburan di tengah-tengah waktu sekolah... bagus._

"Tapi bagaimana kita mendapatkan tiga orang lagi untuk team?" tanya Chen yang membuyarkan semua orang dari pikiran mereka.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dan memutuskan untuk melakukan audisi kecil-kecilan." Jelas Suho dan mereka semua mengangguk.

Keheningan menyebar beberapa saat sampai Suho menepukkan tangannya.

"Oke, sekarang ayo mulai latihan karena kita sudah ada disini." Ujarnya dan sebelum seorangpun mengatakan sesuatu, ia mulai memutar musiknya.

_Kuharap aku tidak terlambat._ Pikir Chanyeol sebelum ikut bangkit dan mengambil posisi.

* * *

><p>"Aku pergi sekarang, noona! Bye!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada bosnya sebelum keluar toko.<p>

_Akhirnya..._ pikirnya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Ini sudah pukul 4:09 sore jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke toko es krim.

Saat ia sampai di sekolahnya, ia bisa mendengar suara musik pelan dari ruang musik yang dekat dengan pintu masuk, itu memang kedap suara, tapi mereka pasti memnuka jendelanya.

Ia menyukai musik dan sebenarnya ia bisa menyanyi sedikit. Saat masih kecil, ayahnya ingin ia menjadi seorang penyanyi, tapi sekarang ia tak bisa menemukan waktu untuk bergabung dengan klub musik.

Ia menutup matanya, mendengarkan alunan yang menenangkan, sebuah lagu dari team sekolah 'baby don't cry'.

Ia sangat menyukai lagunya dan ia menyanyikannya beberapa kali saat ia membersihkan coffe shop saat semua orang sudah pergi.

Lagunya berakhir, membuatnya membuka mata lagi, dan teringat ia sedang di tengah perjalanan. Ia menatap untuk terakhir kalinya ke sekolah sebelum berjalan pergi.

Saat ia sampai, ia melihat ke jam dinding di dalam toko karena pintunya terbuat dari kaca dan itu pukul 4:36 sore.

Ia menolak untuk masuk meskipun dingin di luar. Ia bilang ia akan menunggunya sampai Chanyeol datang.

_Kuharap ia akan datang..._

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam latihan sudah berlalu dan mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Mereka semua menjatuhkan diri di lantai, mengambil napas. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan lagu mereka 'baby don't cry'.<p>

"Haruskah kita memesan makanan? Ini hampir pukul lima, ngomong-omong." Ucap Kris dan mereka semua setuju karena mereka lapar.

* * *

><p>"Tuan, di luar dingin, kau bisa menunggu di dalam jika kau menunggu sesuatu." Kata pegawai wanita pada Baekhyun saat dua jam sudah berlalu dan Baekhyun masih berdiri disana.<p>

"Oh, tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang menunggu seseorang dan ia akan kesini sebentar lagi." _Kuharap..._

"Tapi disini tetap saja sangat dingin. Masuk dan tunggulah hingga ia datang." Ia mencoba lagi tapi Baekhyun menolaknya lagi dengan sopan.

Ya, sudah dua jam sejak ia berdiri disana, ia tahu Chanyeol sangat membencinya dan tak akan datang. Disini sangat dingin, setengah jam sebelum mulai turun salju, dan pakaian Baekhyun hampir tak bisa menghangatkannya dari udara dingin.

Tapi ia menolak untuk pergi.

Ia terus mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau Chanyeol akan datang tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya ia tahu ia hanya membohongi dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>1 jam, 2 jam, 3 jam...<p>

Matahari akhirnya menghilang dan udara semakin dingin.

Ia kehilangan tenaga di kakinya karena berdiri terlalu lama. Ia bisa bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin memanas, tapi ia tetap menolak untuk pergi.

_Ia akan datang..._

* * *

><p>"Oke guys, cukup untuk hari ini! Sampai jumpa lain waktu." Kata Suho dan mereka mulai mengumpulkan barang bawaan mereka.<p>

"Aku ingin makan es krim, siapa yang mau makan es krim denganku?" tanya Luhan.

"Es krim?" tanya Chanyeol saat ia mendengar kata itu.

_Oh!_ Pikirnya sambil melihat jam tangannya dan menyadari ini sudah pukul sembilan malam.

_Ia tidak mungkin masih menungguku, kan? Ia pasti sudah pergi sekarang..._ pikirnya, tapi ia tak habis pikir jika Baekhyun sedang menunggunya di toko.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi kesana untuk memastikannya. Ia selesai berkemas dan keluar ruangan dengan cepat.

"Kenapa dengannya?" tanya Chen dan Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun bisa merasakan matanya hampir keluar, pandangannya sudah kabur. Ia akhirnya menyadari kenyataan dan yakin jika Chanyeol sangat membencinya.<p>

_Apa yang kupikirkan? Tentu saja ia tak akan datang. Surat itu adalah hal paling gila yang pernah kulakukan._ Ia mendengus, memutuskan bahwa sekaranglah waktunya untuk pergi.

Ia menutup matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk berjalan. Setelah beberapa saat, ia membuka matanya tapi saat ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, kakinya mati rasa. Ia menutup matanya, menunggu kakinya untuk seperti semula tapi itu tak terjadi.

Ia membuka matanya sebelum mengembangkan sebuah senyum di bibirnya, "Kau disini..." dan semuanya berubah menjadi hitam setelahnya.

* * *

><p>Chanyeol berlari ke toko es krim, saat itu dingin dan turun salju. Ketika ia sampai, ia menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di samping pintu.<p>

_Itu tidak mungkin dia. Ia tak gila kan menunggu selama lima jam di luar di udara seperti ini?_

Ia berjalan mendekat dan akhirnya sampai ke pemuda itu.

_Benar-benar dia..._ pikir Chanyeol syok, tapi yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah pemuda itu sendiri.

Ia tengah berdiri disana dengan mata tertutup dan wajah pucat seperti hantu, kalian mungkin akan berpikir dia mati, tapi kepulan putih keluar dari mulutnya membuktikan ia masih hidup.

Ia ingin memanggilnya tapi suaranya menolak untuk keluar jadi ia memutuskan untuk menggoyangkannya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Tapi sesaat setelah ia menyentuhnya, pemuda itu terjatuh di tanah, tapi Chanyeol cukup cepat untuk menangkapnya.

Ia pikir Baekhyun jatuh tertidur atau yang terburuk, pingsan, tapi Baekhyun membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Kau disini." Ucapnya sebelum menutup mata lagi.

"Baekhyun! Yah! Apa kau mendengarku? Bangun!" teriak Chanyeol yang menggoyangkan pemuda itu tapi tak ada yang terjadi.

Ia dengan cepat memanggil sopirnya, menyuruhnya untuk menjemput mereka.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" omelnya, memandang pada pemuda pucat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong>

Makasih yang udah baca, komen, ngfollow dan ngefavorite-in =))

Maaf Yuki nggak bisa bales komen kalian, tapi udah Yuki baca semua kok komennya. Yuki lagi sibuk PPL. Inipun Yuki nyuri-nyuri waktu buat nerjemahin dan nggak sempet ngedit. Jadi maaf kalau ada typo atau bahasa yang susah dimengerti.

Yang mau baca original FFnya di AFF, ini linknya **w w w . asianfanfics . ****com/story/view/543867/one-kiss-and-you-become-mine-schoollife-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek **|| hapus spasinya ya….

xoxo,

Yuki


	10. Chapter 9

Semuanya gelap. Seperti tak ada jalan keluar disana. Keheningan itu terasa mencekik dan ia berasa entah dimana.

Tes... ada suara air yang membuat anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun membuka matanya, yang mana tadi tertutup rapat karena takut ia akan melihat monster bermata merah jika ia membuka matanya.

Tes... suara itu datang lagi dan lagi sampai ia yakin itu adalah hujan.

Ia mendengus sebelum duduk di ranjang daripada memilih posisi berbaring.

_Hanya hujan, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan... hanya hujan..._ ia terus berceloteh tentang kata-kata ini, lagi dan lagi, berusaha untuk membuat dirinya sendiri percaya.

Kemudian suara petir menggelegar setelah kilat menerangi ruangan kecil itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum segalanya berubah gelap lagi.

Pemuda itu menemukan dirinya gemetaran dengan air mata yang menodai pipi pucatnya.

Ia menutupi wajahnya beserta tubuhnya di bawah selimut, tapi ia taku gelap, keheningan, hujan, takut segalanya.

Ia rasa ini hanya masalah waktu sebelum eseorang akan muncul dan membunuhnya.

Segera, terdengar sebuah langkah kaki. Setiap saat suara itu semakin jelas dari sebelumnya, seperti ia semakin mendekat dan mendekat.

Ia menutupi telinganya dengan telapak tangannya, berceloteh pernyataan dengan gemetar seperti 'kau hanya berimajinasi', 'tidak ada apa-apa', dan 'aku ingin ibu'.

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan seorang pria dengan wajah bertangiskan darah dan tubuh gemetar masuk, berusaha menemukan target di kegelapan.

"B−Baek?" panggilnya dengan suara pecah dan mulai menangis lagi.

Pemuda mungil itu mendengar suara itu dan membuka selimut dari wajahnya, tapi saat ia melakukannya, semuanya putih.

Hujannya berhenti dan orang yang ia kira ada disini tidak ada.

Tiba-tiba suara tak jelas mulai memasuki telinganya. Ia berusaha fokus pada suara itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa dia belum bangun?" kata suara pertama.

"Jangan khawatir. Ia hanya tidur. Ia akan segera bangun." Balas suara kedua.

_Dimana aku?_ Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi ia tak bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Ia lalu mengabaikan suara-suara itu dan jatuh dalam keheningan yang gelap lagi.

* * *

><p>Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan semuanya putih lagi, tapi kali ini saat ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, ia melihat sebuah jendela, gordennya terbuka, membiarkan sinar matahari menyinarai ruangan itu.<p>

Ia berusaha untuk duduk, tapi sesaat setelah ia menggerakkan kepalanya, sakit kepalanya menyerang, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seorang pria yang mengenakan jas putih yang berdiri di samping ranjang.

Baekhyun menatap pria itu sebelum memberikannya pandangan bingung.

"Oh ya, namaku Minho. Aku dokter yang menanganimu." Ujar Minho.

"D−dokter?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang patah-patah, mungkin karena ia baru saja bangun.

"Yeah, kau pingsan kemarin karena demam tinggi. Boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau berdiri di badai salju?"

Pingsan? Demam? Salju? Balas Baekhyun, berusaha menemukan hubungan diantara kata-kata itu, dan kemudian mengejutkannya...

Chanyeol.

Ia tak datang, itu artinya aku harus menye−

Pikiran Baekhyun terpotong saat suara berat yang ia sukai terdengar.

"Dok, aku sudah mengisi informasi sebanyak yang kubisa tapi banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui tentang−oh dia sudah bangun." Chanyeol beridri di tengah ruangan dengan kertas yang diberikan padanya oleh wanita penerima pasien dan matanya menatap pemuda yang berbaring di ranjang.

"Well, dia sudah bangun. Kau bisa tanya padanya apapun yang tak kau ketahui. Aku akan kembali nanti untuk mengeceknya. Ia masih sedikit demam. Jadi biarkan dia istirahat." Jelas Minho sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Sesaat setelah dokter menutup pintu, keheningan dan kecanggungan memenuhi ruangan.

"Baekhyun... kan?" tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena pertanyaan bodoh itu, tapi ia tak bisa berpikir apapun sekarang.

Baekhyun mengangguk, masih tak percaya Chanyeol benar-benar disini.

_Apa yang dilakukannya disini?_ Tanya Baekhyun, berusaha mencari jawabannya.

Semua yang ia ingat adalah menunggu Chanyeol di luar toko es krim selama berjam-jam tapi Chanyeol tidak datang, dan saat ia hampir pergi, ia melihat Chanyeol. Tapi kemudian ia terbangun dan menemukan dirinya disini.

_Apa Chanyeol yang membawaku kesini?_

"Umm, rumah sakit butuh sedikit informasi tentangmu. Jadi aku perlu kau untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol dan saat ia mendapat anggukan lainnya ia mendekat dan duduk di kursi di samping Baekhyun.

Detak jantuk Baekhyun menjadi lebih cepat, seperti jarak terdekat sejak ciuman itu.

Chanyeol terbatuk berberapa kali, berusaha membuang kecanggungan sebelum menatap pada kertas diantara tangannya.

Semalam ia sedang duduk disini, di tempat yang sama melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun, matanya tertutup dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Kadang-kadang alisnya akan bertauatan jadi Chanyeol meletakkan jarinya diantaranya agar Baekhyun relaks, tapi sesaat kemudian akan kembali bertaut lagi seoalah ia sedang mimpi buruk.

Ia memikirkan tentang malam itu saat mereka berciuman, awalnya ia tak mengakui kalau ia menyukainya, tapi sekarang ia sadar betapa ia menyukai bibir itu.

Ia juga menyadari bagaimana ia selalu memikirkan pemuda yang lebih pendek itu. Dan sejak hari kemunculan Baekhyun, ia sering menatap Baekhyun, ia tak menyangkal.

Ia akhirnya tahu kenapa ia tak pernah mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika ciuman itu adalah sebuah ketidaksengajaan dan itu tak akan membawanya kemanapun, karena ia sendiri tak mau mendengar kata-kata itu.

Karena, ia... menyukai Baekhyun.

Itulah yang ia dapat dari memikirnya semalam, tapi ia takut Baekhyun akan membenci setelah dia bangun. Bagaimanapun juga ia lupa Baekhyun menunggunya di luar sampai Baekhyun deman dan pingsan.

"Jadi aku menulis segala yang kutahu yang mana namamu adalah Byun Baekhyun. Aku juga menulis sekolah dan umurmu yang sama sepertiku, itu yang kutahu..." uajar Chanyeol dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas dan bertatapan dengan sepasang mata lainnya.

Tapi Baekhyun dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mari dimulai dari... nama?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia tahu ia sudah mengetahuinya tapi ia hanya ingin memastikan.

"B−Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun berbicara untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia bangun.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia gugup, biasanya ia akan berisik. Tapi saat Chanyeol di dekatnya ia akan diam dan malu, seolah dirinya yang sebenarnya munculnya, bukannya ia tak mau menunjukkannya ke orang-orang.

"Umur?"

"17."

"Sekolah?"

"SMA SM."

"Nomer telepon?"

"0596810462."

"Anggota keluarga?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba kaku dan tak menjawab.

"Baek? Apa kau mendengarku? Kubilang anggota keluarga." Ulang Chanyeol dan ia hampir memukul kepalanya karena nama panggilan itu. Tapi sepertinya Baekhyun tak menyadarinya, ia melamun.

"Tidak ada." Akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab singkat, tak mau membicarakannya dengan detail.

"Oh! Oke, aku aku menyelesaikan sisanya." Ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan segalanya, yang tersisa hanyalah transaksi finansialnya.

Saat ia menatap Baekhyun lagi ia menyadari air mata jatuh dari mata Baekhyun tanpa permisi sementara wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa.

Chanyeol panik dan tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

_Ini pasti tentang masalah keluarga... apa anggota keluarganya sudah meninggal? Atau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka?_

Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sedang bergelut dengan pikiran masa lalunya tak menyadari ia menangis, tidak sampai ia merasa memeluk Chanyeol.

_Bagus, dia membenciku dan aku menangis di depannya, sekarang ia akan lebih membenciku lagi._

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu tapi Chanyeol memeluknya lebih erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, menangislah sebanyak yang kau mau, jangan menahannya."

Saat Baekhyun mendengar ini, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menangis lebih keras. Ia benar-benar membutuhkan pelukan seperti ini dari dulu, saat ia duduk di pojok ruangan, menangis hingga matanya hampir keluar, bertanya-tanya kenapa hidupnya seperti ini.

Ia benci setiap kali ia mendengar apapun tentang keluarganya air matanya akan segera keluar. Ia seharusnya berhenti menangis, tapi ia tak bisa. Luka itu terlalu dalam di dalam hatinya. Jadi setelah bertahun-tahun, masih terasa menyakitnya.

Chanyeol tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali memeluk pemuda yang menangis itu di lengannya, khawatir jika Baekhyun akan hancur jika ia membiarkan pergi.

Mereka tetap seperti itu sampai tangisan Baekhyun mereda.

"B−boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmmm." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di kursi lagi, menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau mungkin marah padaku atau bahkan malah membenciku karena membuatmu menunggu di luar saat udara dingin. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin datang. Sesuatu terjadi membuatku lupa tentangmu. Sesaat setelah aku ingat, aku berlari untuk menemukanmu tapi terlambat... kumohon maafkan aku." Jelas Chanyeol, tak melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak bisa berkata-kata, tidak dalam waktu dekat. Ia pikir ia tak akan mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan ini.

_Ia ingin datang... ia tak membenciku._

"Aku tidak akan pernah membencimu." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia tahu ia mengenal Chanyeol dalam waktu yang singkat, tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa selain merasa ia mengenal Chanyeol dalam waktu yang lama.

Ada satu hal dalam diri Chanyeol yang membuat jantung Baekhyun tak karuan dan kupu-kupu di perutnya menggila.

Mata mereka bertemu dan kali ini Baekhyun tak memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menatap dalam-dalam ke mata Chanyeol dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Baekhyun, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi aku menyukaimu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu... kuharap kau akan memberiku kesempatan." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak bisa mempercayai telinganya, apa ini mimpi? Jika iya, ia tak mau bangun.

"Bodoh, kau tahu kan aku menyukaimu." Akhirnya Baekhyun menjawab dan tersenyum.

Apa ini nyata? Chanyeol benar-benar menyukainya? Mungkin hidup ini akhirnya memberinya waktu beristirahat.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadarimu selama ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkikik, akhirnya kembali ke sikap normalnya.

"Aku tidak bermimpi. Ini benar-benar kau, kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, ini aku. Akhirnya aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku karena berbohong pada diriku sendiri." Ujar Chanyeol yang tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Hanya memastikan..." kemudian Baekhyun mencondongkan dirinya, mencium pipi Chanyeol.

"Jadi, ini nyata?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih terkejut akan pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Ya." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Jadi Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Chanyeol dan mengeratkan genggaman di tangan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berkata tidak pada wajah tampan ini?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai ya." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum mengunci bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun dalam ciuman manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong>

Akhirnya mereka jadian. Udah pada puas kan? Yang minta banyak ChanBaek moment ada di chapter depan, chapter 10.

Makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca, komen, ngfollow, dan ngefavorite-in.

Maaf kalau banyak typo dan sejenisnya, Yuki nggak sempet ngedit.

Yang mau baca original FFnya di AFF, ini linknya **w w w . asianfanfics . ****com/story/view/543867/one-kiss-and-you-become-mine-schoollife-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek **|| hapus spasinya ya….

xoxo

Yuki


	11. Chapter 10

Beberapa hari telah berlalu dan akhirnya setelah merengek dan berdebat, ia keluar dari rumah sakit.

Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru dan jeans hitam serta sebuah jaket yang hangat. Chanyeol yang memberinya baju-baju ini karena ia tak tahu dimana Baekhyun tinggal. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain terkekeh saat ia melihat pacarnya cemberut di ranjang.

_Pacar... rasanya menyenangkan akhirnya memanggilnya begitu._ Pikir Baekhyun.

"Yah! Kenapa kau buru-buru keluar? Kau harus istirahat." Kata Chanyeol sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku sudah melewatkan beberapa hari sekolah." Kata Baekhyun yang melihat ke sekeliling, apakah ia melupakan sesuatu.

"Tapi aku sudah mengerjakan semua PRmu. Lagipula kau tidak melewatkan banyak hal." Balas Chanyeol tidak menyerah.

Benar. Sejak hari pertama Baekhyun sadar, Chanyeol tak pernah meninggalkan sisinya. Ia akan datang setelah jam besuk dimulai dan tak akan pergi sampai perawat datang dan menendangnya keluar.

Chanyeol akan membawa PRnya dan mereka akan mulai mengerjakannya bersama. Dan untuk pertama kalinya di hidup Chanyeol, ia memperhatikan pak guru jadi ia bisa menjelaskannya kemudian pada Baekhyun.

Tapi yang tak ia ketahui adalah Baekhyun bisa mengerti semuanya dengan sendirinya. Baekhyun hanya perlu membaca sekali dan ia bisa mengerjakan semuanya. Tapi ia suka melihat wajah penuh konsentrasi Chanyeol saat ia berusaha mengingat apa yang dikatakan pak guru.

Ia juga suka saat mereka duduk di ranjang dan Chanyeol berbicara. Ya, ia meyadari Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti bicara, tapi ia suka mendengar suara berat itu.

Chanyeol akan bicara tentang apapun, cerita lucu yang terjadi padanya, atau apa yang terjadi hari ini di sekolah, dan bahkan lelucon garing yang mana Baekhyun berpura-pura itu lucu.

"Bukan cuma tentang sekolah. Aku juga melewatkan banyak hari untuk bekerja." Kata Baekhyun yang duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak berpikir akan bekerja setelah kita keluar, kan?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memandang pemuda yang lebih kecil. Ini lebih seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Setelah malam itu mereka mengobrol untuk memahami satu sama lain, Baekhyun menceritakan padanya bahwa ia tinggal sendiri sejak ayahnya meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu sementara ibunya meninggalkan mereka saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun dan ia harus bekerja dua pekerjaan. Dan Chanyeol juga menceritakan padanya kalau ia tinggal dengan orangtuanya tapi jarang bertemu mereka karena mereka bekerja di luar negeri.

"Euh... Kau ta−" Baekhyun senang saat pintu terbuka dan Kyungsoo masuk.

Kyungsoo menelpon Baekhyun hari sebelumnya dan Baekhyun bilang jika dia demam dan dirawat di rumah sakit.

**{flashback}**

Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya dan meletakkan telepon di sampingnya.

Ia sendirian di ruangan itu. Chanyeol pergi sepuluh menit yang lalu saat seseorang menelponnya. Dia bilang sesuatu tentang latihan bersama timnya.

Kyungsoo menelponnya karena dia khawatir Baekhyun tidak datang ke sekolah. Jadi baekhyun menceritakan segalanya. Jika ada satu orang yang Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong padanya, itu adalah Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu bisa membaca Baekhyun dengan mudahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat pintu terbuka, menunjukkan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo sesaat setelah napasnya kembali normal.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk membalas tapi ia tak punya kesempatan saat Kyungsoo memeluknya erat.

"Jangan pernah melakukan itu lagi. Kau dengar aku?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar dan Baekhyun tahu dia sedang menangis.

"Kyung, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Berhenti menangis." Ucap Baekhyun, merasa air matanya akan jatuh.

"Maaf. Aku hanya khawatir. Aku tahu kau kadang-kadang bodoh tapi menunggu di bawah salju selama lebih dari 5 jam itu tak bisa dipercaya." Kata Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku." Ujar Baekhyun yang menunduk.

Kyungsoo kemudian duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, meletakkan tangannya di pundak pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Tidak masalah, karena kau baik-baik saja sekarang." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Sekarang, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau dan Chanyeol bisa bersama." Ucap Kyungsoo ingin tahu.

**{end flashback}**

"Jadi kau siap pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Ayo pergi." Ucap Baekhyun sebelum keduanya baik ia maupun Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

"Kita belum selesai." Bisik Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun, menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Oke, oke. Aku tidak akan bekerja hari ini, puas?" Baekhyun merona karena perbuatannya sementara Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

><p>Ketiga pemuda itu menuju rumah Baekhyun.<p>

Baekhyun sangat gugup. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat rumahnya, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Ia tahu, ia seharusnya malu tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Rumahnya bukanlah apa-apa kecuali seperti sampah dan ia mengetahuinya.

"Uhh− guys..." ucap Baekhyun, membuat baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo memandangnya.

"Rasanya aku belum ingin pulang ke rumah. Bisakah kita pergi ke tempat lain?" tanyanya.

"Tapi kau perlu istirahat. Kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit." Chanyeol berusaha beralasan.

"Yeah, aku baru saja keluar. Aku tidak mau kembali ke ranjang lagi, kumohon." Baekhyun cemberut sambil menggunakan puppy eyesnya.

Chanyeol mendengus, tahu jika ia sudah kalah. "Baikalah, tapi jika kau lelah kita pulang."

"Yay! Oke." Baekhyun melompat kegirangan sebelum mencium pipi pacarnya.

"Kau tahu, aku masih disini." Ujar Kyungsoo, membuat wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memerah.

Kyungsoo tertawa atas reaksi mereka. "Ngomong-omong, aku mau pergi. Nikmati kencan kalian." Ucapnya sebelum melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menjauh, tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga.

_Kenapa aku menciumnya?_ Baekhyu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tak berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Ayo pergi" kata Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan. Wajahnya masih memerah.

"Mau pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ke laut." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah kesana." Jelas Baekhyun bahagia.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak pernah pergi ke laut?" tanya Chanyeol. "Kau harus kesana setidaknya sekali."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku selalu ingin pergi, tapi aku tak punya waktu."

"Haruskah aku merasa terhormat menjadi orang pertama yang akan bersamamu ke laut?" tanya Chanyeol dengan seringaian menggoda.

Baekhyun terkekeh pada pacarnya, "Ya, kau harus."

Stelah beberapa saat berjalan, Chanyeol memberhentikan taksi, memberitahu tujuan mereka.

Baekhyun benar-benar bersemangat. Ia selalu ingin pergi ke laut tapi ia selalu bekerja atau sekolah. Ia juga akan menggunakan waktu senggangnya untuk bekerja ekstra jadi ia bisa menutupi tagihan finansialnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun di sebelahnya dan bertanya-tanya hidup macam apa yang Baekhyun jalani hingga ia tak bisa pergi ke tempat paling sederhana seperti laut.

Mobil itu melaju dalam keheningan. Keduanya berada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kita sampai." Kata Chanyeol sambil membayar taksinya.

Baekhyun melihat dari jendela bahwa mereka bener-benar di laut. Ia membuka pintu, membiarkan angin laut menerpa wajahnya.

"Woah" Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk merasakan udara yang segar. "Ini sangat cantik." Ia berteriak, memandang ombak yang memecah pantai.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah bahagia. Benar jika ia melihat Baekhyun banyak tersenyum, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum ini. Ini seperti senyum dari hati, yang tulus.

Udaranya disana dingin karena sudah memasuki musim salju, tapi itu tak mengganggu baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudia berlari ke laut dan meninggalkan sisi Chanyeol. Ia terus berlari sampai mencapai tepi pantai dan sebelum ombak bisa menyapunya ia kembali berlari sambil tertawa.

Chanyeol juga mulai berlari sampai ia di sisi Baekhyun. Chanyeol lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat pemuda yang lebih tua menatapnya. "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya meskipun ia bisa melihat jawabannya dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku menyukainya." Katanya sambil melihat laut lagi. Sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan semua pikiran negatif menghilang.

Sebuah suara klik membuatnya sadar dari dunianya dan menatap Chanyeol yang didapatinya tengan memegang ponsel.

"Siapa yang mengijinkanmu mengambil fotoku?" tanya Baekhyun, berusaha mengambil ponsel itu jadi ia bisa menghapus fotonya.

"Ini senyum paling cantik yang pernah kulihat." Ujar Chanyeol yang memegang ponsel sangat tinggi hingga Baekhyun tak bisa mengambilnya.

Baekhyun berhenti melompat, tak mengira atas jawaban seperti ini. Ia syok. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan ia bisa merasakan pipinya memanas.

Suara klik terdengar lagi dan ia mendengar Chanyeol tertawa. "Aku bersumpah, kau lebih imut daripada puppy."

Bukannya merona, Baekhyun malah memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Chanyeol "Berhenti mengambil foto."

Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan mengambil foto wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan mematikan. "Kalau kau berusaha menakutiku dengan wajah itu, kau harus berusaha lebih keras."

"Yah!" teriak Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. "Hapus sekarang!"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku." Teriak Chanyeol dan mulai berlari menjauh dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatapnya lagi sebelum ia berlari mengejar Chanyeol. "Yah! Berhenti disana."

Chanyeol melihat ke belakang dan tertawa lagi.

"Dasar kaki pendek bodoh!" teriak Baekhyun, berusaha berlari lebih cepat.

"Ayo pendek, tangkap aku jika kau bisa." Ucap Chanyeol masih berlari.

"Oke baiklah! Kau menang. Aku tak bisa berlari lagi." Baekhyun berhenti berlari sambil berusaha menormalkan napasnya kembali.

Chanyeol melihat ke belakang dan mendapati Baekhyun sudah berhenti berlari dan bernapas terenggah-enggah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chanyeol berteriak cemas.

Baekhyun tak membalas, membuat Chanyeol lebih cemas lagi. Ia berlari ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek. "Apa kau terluka?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun kemudian menyeringai sebelum mendorong pacarnya ke pasir.

"Itu karena membuatku banyak berlari." Ucapnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Oke. Aku pantas untuk ini. Sekarang bantu aku berdiri." Ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, tapi sebelum ia bisa menariknya, Chanyeol menariknya lebih dulu, membuat Baekhyun jatuh di atas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan. "Ini sakit, bodoh." Ucapnya dengan tatapan mematikan lagi.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sudah kubilang wajah itu tak menakutkan. Ini lucu. Tapi apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Kita tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyunku kesakitan." Ia kemudian meletakkan tangannya di bawah dagu Baekhyun, mendongakkan kepalanya.

_Baekhyunk−ku?_ Baekhyun syok untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Dimana yang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dan tersenyum saat ia melihat Baekhyun sedang menghindari untuk menatap matanya.

"Disini?" ia menunjuk kepala Baekhyun sebelum menciumnya.

"Atau disini?" ia bertanya lagi, menunjuk dahi Baekhyun sebelum menciumnya.

"Mungkin aku salah. Apa disini?" kemudian ia mencium kedua mata Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kukira disini." Kemudian mencium hidung Baekhyun.

"Hmm mungkin disini?" ucapnya sebelum mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun. "Kukira di sisi yang lain." Ia kemudaian mencium pipi kiri Baekhyun.

"Aha, kurasa aku menemukannya." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap bibir Baekhyun.

"A−apa yang ka−kau li−lihat?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Aku hanya berusaha membuat sakitnya hilang." Ujar Chanyeol, tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri tapi Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya."Jangan bergerak."

Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa tapi ia tetap diam.

Chanyeol menariknya lebih dekat hingga mereka bisa merasakan napas satu sama lain. Baekhyun akhirnya berani menatap Chanyeol dan pandangan mereka terkunci. Baekhyun menemukan dirinya tenggelam dalam mata cokelat Chanyeo;. Wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat dan sebelum ia mengetahuinya, matanya menutup.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sebelum akhirnya ia membiarkan bibirnya mendarat di bibir pemuda yang lebih tua. Mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu, menikmati momen itu.

Kemudia Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman itu, menatap wajah Bawkhyun. "Kau tahu..." mulainya, "Aku bisa merasakan kau adalah hal paling luar biasa yang ada di hidupku."

Baekhyun membuka matanya lagi, menguncinya dengan Chanyeol "Aku sudah tahu jika kau adalah hal luar biasa dalam hidupku."

Chanyeol tersenyum, memberikan ciuman kilat sebelum berdiri dan membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

Mereka hanya memandangi lautan dan menikmati suara ombak dan juga dinginnya angin musim salju.

"Ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku." Ucap Baekhyun yang masih memandangi laut.

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum menawan, tapi ia tahu jika Baekhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang lain jadi ia tak membalas.

"Kita dulu keluarga yang bahagia... Aku, ibu dan ayah. Mereka bahkan berencana untuk membuat anggota keluarga lainnya, seorang adik perempuan atau laki-laki..." kata Baekhyun, "tapi saat aku delapan tahun, ayahku terlibat kecelakaan mobil..." ia tidak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan ini, lautan terlihat sangat luas yang mana bisa menjaga ceritanya, Chanyeol harus mengetahui itu juga. Ia mengeratkan genggaman di tangannya. Chanyeol menyadarinya jadi ia menggenggam tangan itu, memberi sedikit remasan.

"Dia tidak meninggal, tidak... tapi kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya jika dia meninggal akankah itu mengubah hidupku? Apakah ibu akan melarikan diri, meninggalkanku sendirian menghadapi dunia." Ia gemetaran sekarang, tapi tak ada air mata. Ia sudah banyak menangis hingga ia pikir sudah tak ada air mata lagi.

Chanyeol melepaskan tangan yang digenggamnya dan mulai bergerak.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan sakit itu di hatinya. Ia tidak seharusnya bicara. Sekarang Chanyeol akan meninggalkanny−

Sekarang Chanyeol ada di belakang Baekhyun, memeluknya. Ia tak butuh kata-kata.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apapun yang kau mau. Katakan segala hal yang mengganggumu. Jangan menyimpannya di dalam dirimu." Ucap Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya.

Baekhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "Kau tahu... Aku sudah menyerahkan hidupku saat aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku harus menjaga seseorang, aku harus mengawasinya, menyuapinya, memandikannya, bekerja untuk memberinya makan. Itu benar-benar susah. Kadang aku berpikir untuk menyerah... tapi sekarang, karena kau ada di dalam hidupku mungkin, hanya mungkin, kehidupan akan memberiku waktu istirahat." Baekhyun mengakhiri ucapannya sebelum ia berbalik dan memeluk Chanyeol.

"_I love you_." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya menjadi tak karua pada kata itu, love...

"_I love you too_." Ia menemukan dirinya mengatakan itu.

* * *

><p>Waktu berlalu dan sekarang mereka tengah duduk di pasir. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, menariknya lebih dekat. Sementara Baekhyun mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada pundak Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Baekhyun.<p>

Mereka hanya duduk disana, menikmati kehangatan yang diberikan satu sama lain karena matahari perlahan mulai tenggelam, membuat udara semakin dingin.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku suka disini! Aku tidak mau pergi." Baekhyun cemberut.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan membawamu kesini lagi." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Janji?" Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji." Chanyeol terkekeh pada sikap kekanakan Baekhyun sebelum menautkan kelingkingnya pada Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, tapi kita pergi dengan satu syarat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berdiri.

Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama sebelum bertanya,"Apa?"

"Gendong aku!" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya di udara.

"Tapi kau berat." Goda Chanyeol.

"Yah! Jahat, sekarang gendong aku!" teriak Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

**Laut itu tak lagi menjadi tempat yang biasa untuk mereka berdua.**

* * *

><p>Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun sampai mereka menghentikan sebuah taksi. Baekhyun mengatakan pada sang sopir tujuan mereka dan sang sopir mulai melaju. Baekhyun merasa gelisah dalam dirinya.<p>

_Chanyeol kaya. Bagaimana jika dia meninggalkanku setelah melihat rumahku? Akankah dia membenciku?_ Pikir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan menemukan kegelisahan pada wajah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Apa? Oh bukan apa-apa. Aku sedang berpikir tentang sekolah." Bohong Baekhyun.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah khawatir tentang sekolah. Kau tidak melewatkan banyak hal. Lagipula kita masuk besok, kan?" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah..."

Taksinya berhenti dan Chanyeol hampir membuka pintu saat Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak harus pergi bersamaku. Kau harus pulang ke rumah."

"Aku akan pergi setelah mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan menemukan taksi disini. Kau sebaiknya pergi." Desak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus sebelum mencium Baekhyun, "Baiklah. Hati-hati... sampai jumpa besok."

"_Yeah, good night_."

"_Night_!" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun berjalan keluar taksi dan melihat taksi itu pergi. Saat taksi itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, ia berbalik dan mulai berjalan ke rumahnya. Ia kemudian menerima sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

**Chanyeol 3**

**Beritahu aku saat kau sudah sampai rumahmu...**

**Love ya**

Baekhyun terkekeh

'_Yeah, I love you too_...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.:<strong>

This is the longest chapter so far. Sorry for taking so long~ I've been very busy these days.

Finally ChanBaek moment is coming. Isn't it sweet?

Thanks to those who read, review, favorite, and follow this translation. And sorry for the mistypes and stuffs.

Read the original story here **w w w . asianfanfics . ****com/story/view/543867/one-kiss-and-you-become-mine-schoollife-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-kaisoo-chanbaek**

See you in the next chapter.

Love ya~

xoxo,

Yuki


End file.
